


闹鬼

by maskmao



Series: 闹鬼 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Everett Ross捡到了Sherlock Homles 的大衣





	1. Chapter 1

世界这么多，我想去看看。

 

1915年的春天，乍暖还寒，雾气轻浮，他坐在马车外，克利斯托弗坐在他的身旁，英国绅士腰背挺直，把黑色毛呢帽摆放在腿上。他的下巴往后收着，唇角陷进肉里，这副神情，Stephen最熟悉不过，当他做错了事，陷入自责时总能在镜子里看到这样的自己。  
“嗨，你惹了什么麻烦？”他咕哝道，克里斯托弗当然听不到，他的目光被雾气迷住，忽然他轻轻抖动缰绳，马儿不情不愿地往前迈动脚步。  
Stephen见到前方雾气中那隐约的身影，白色的裙角一闪而过，人已经到了眼前，雾气里一个女孩双手撑住车沿，“我——”  
她的尾音消失了，克里斯托弗弯下身，也许是故意，也许是意外，他们呼吸相闻，他的鬓角擦过她柔嫩的脸颊，近到错过了一个吻。  
“哦……”Stephen忍不住感叹，“哦。”

 

1927年的学校，阳光从窗格子里照进来，分割出不规则的阴影。Stephen悠闲地踱过沿途的教室——没有，这间也没有，拜托，这个时空的我在哪儿呢？  
忽然一间教室的门打开了，一个男生弓着腰溜出来，他飞快地跑过Stephen身旁，披风疑惑地掀起一个角。  
“你想去看看？”Stephen问道，下一秒披风已经带着他飞过去。  
他们在小教堂里找到了男孩，他跪在地上，用手指努力扒开地上的木板，一只细白的手从地板里伸出。  
“艾伦，我在这儿，我来了。”男孩急切地说，“别害怕。”  
他一边低声安慰，一边拼命地去掰剩下的地板，可是怎么也掰不动。  
魔浮斗篷用力扇动——“好了，好了，我知道了。”Stephen手指轻挥，木板啪一声齐齐爆开。  
男孩愣了一瞬，立刻弯下身把埋在下面的人抱出来，那是个黑头发的孩子，又瘦又小，全身都在抖，他双手紧紧攀住朋友的肩膀，把自己嵌进朋友的怀抱，哽咽着，“克里斯！”  
“婊子养的，那群婊子养的，我一定会杀了他们。”克里斯咬牙切齿地说，“是哪一个，是哪一个把你埋进去的。”  
艾伦从他怀里抬起头，眼泪滑到紧抿的唇角——Stephen的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他从未在16岁的自己脸上看到这么多痛苦和爱。  
克里斯显然也是，他用手揩去艾伦的眼泪，忍了忍，终究没有忍住，他低头把唇贴在他蓬满了灰尘的发顶，苦涩地说，“你得告诉我，艾伦，please，我不想让你再受伤害。”  
艾伦嘴唇抖动，回忆被霸凌的过程让他快要呕吐了，但他告诉自己为了克里斯，他要勇敢。

 

Stephen没有听完，他转身，披风遮住了一角阳光。

在离开这个时空前，他有些事情要去做。

 

2016年，他没想到他会有一个家庭。Stephen走过草坪，阳光暖融融地蹭过绿草，他看到了一个孩子蹲在草地上，屁股圆滚滚的。  
“过来，到妈妈这儿来。”不远处的女人温柔地招呼，男孩仰起头，小脚丫一摇一摆地向妈妈跑过去。  
Stephen跟在他后面，披风从身后探出一角，小心地扶着男孩的背以防他摔倒。  
“棒极了，看看我们的宝贝，都没有摔跤。”妈妈把男孩揽进怀里，轻贴着她微微凸起的肚子，她柔声和他细语。  
Stephen看着他们，傻乎乎地笑着，就像坐在一旁另一个世界的自己。

 

Stephen回到圣殿，他累了，疲惫又满足，看来除了自己被克里斯蒂甩了，孤家寡人，每一个世界的自己都找到了真爱。  
“够了，我要来一杯，就我自己。”他自言自语。  
可是斗篷不放过他，他拼命扇动，来嘛，来嘛，还有一个世界的你，很幸福。

 

那是间陋室，杂乱无章，尘埃浮动，便宜的夹克衫和价值不菲的大衣丢在一起，印有英国国旗的沙发垫上扔着猎鹿帽，放大镜下压着最新一期的《柳叶刀》……  
“所以这个世界的我也是医生？”Stephen有些好奇。  
他推开卧室的门，窗帘低垂，阳光从缝隙里落在床脚，睡意昏沉，他慢慢走进去，毫无道理地放轻脚步。  
这个世界的他一头乱卷毛，穿着蓝色的真丝睡袍，睡颜像孩子一样舒展。他的长手长脚都攀附在他身边栗色短发的男人身上，紧紧抱着他，就像孩子抱着最爱的泰迪熊，只要在怀里，就觉得很安全很满足。  
魔浮斗篷忽然从他身上腾开，它轻轻地落下，包裹住这对年轻的情人。  
“别闹了。”Stephen扶额，“你喜欢他们？”  
斗篷又把自己抻开了一点，连脚趾也盖住。  
“好吧，你留下给他们当被子。”Stephen转身，“我走了。”  
斗篷恋恋不舍地浮起，在时空之门关闭前，回到了主人肩头。

 

后来，Stephen成为了至尊魔法师，他独自守护着这个世界，他有时候给克里斯蒂发邮件，更多的时候陪伴他的只有斗篷和王。  
再后来他见到了复仇者，他们一起并肩作战，又有很多新故事。

 

但他始终是一个人，就像一只孤独的龙，有铠甲，龙焰百里，威力无穷，但从没有人扣响他的城堡。

 

“你知道梅林吗？邓布利多也行，像我们这样的大魔法师最终都只能孤独终老。”他攀着王的肩膀，又仔细看看他的脸，“算了，你不会懂这种烦恼。”  
王嫌弃地看着他，“你最好去刮个胡子，今天你和复仇者有一个会盟。”

 

当至尊魔法师走进复仇者大厦的时候，他隐约觉得有什么不对劲，他的斗篷蠢蠢欲动，好像特别兴奋，拴不住似的腾起阴风阵阵。  
“你是发情了还是怎么着？停下！”他低声说，可不想在复仇者们面前丢脸。  
事与愿违，当他踏进会议室时候，斗篷忽然从他身上腾起，在所有人目瞪口呆中魔浮斗篷嗖一下蹿了了出去，像一只面积过大的巨型犬扑倒了会议桌前的一个男人。  
“what——”他眼睁睁看着那个似乎是大人物的男人被斗篷扑倒了，连人带椅子摔倒。  
几个保卫已经拔枪了，而黑豹也猛地站起来，对他怒目而视。  
“……我可以解释。”大魔法师虚弱地说，他挥手收了那些枪，快步走向倒霉的事主，就像任何一个孩子闯了祸的家长一样尴尬，“快回来——你没事吧？”  
他伸手，斗篷仍然紧紧缠着那个人，只是在他的威慑下，不情不愿地慢慢滑下，露出那人的脸。  
Stephen愣住了，虽然只有一次睡梦中造访，但他的记忆自动把他归档进了重要的文件夹里，他自己也不知道为什么——也许现在他知道了。  
“泰迪？”他情不自禁地说。  
瓦坎达顾问，联合国特使埃弗雷特 罗斯先生努力从披风的骚扰下探出下巴，“很好，斯特兰奇先生，见到你很高兴，我想我们需要好好聊聊！”

 

彩蛋1

sherlock陡然睁开眼睛，朦胧的睡意顷刻散去，锐利的目光扫过卧室，“有人来过。”  
他的声音低沉，John忍不住伸手环住他的腰，把脸在他肚子上蹭了蹭，“没有，你在做梦。”  
“别犯傻了，我从不做梦。”sherlock快速地说，他嗅嗅鼻子，“有人来过，灰尘在变化，有陌生的味道，他很小心，但他来错地方了。”  
“该起来干活了，John。”

 

彩蛋2

“John，你看到我的大衣了吗？”Sherlock大声说。  
John从浴室探出头，用毛巾擦擦下巴，“那个人偷了你的大衣？”  
Sherlock一头乱毛地顿在客厅，他抬起头，面无表情，“不，看起来大衣自己跑了。”  
“……你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“有趣。”侦探快速走过去，“一个无声无息的陌生人，离家出走的大衣，John，还有什么比这个更美妙的吗！”  
“嗯，比如一杯茶，再来点煎蛋。”医生把毛巾搭在肩膀上。  
“别惦记着吃了。”sherlock转身就走，不耐烦地催促，“快点，我们该走了，不过首先我得去买一件新大衣。”  
John没有跟上来，他抱着手臂，靠在卫生间的门框上，看着他。  
“哦。”Sherlock停下脚步，他乖乖走回来，低头把嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上，交换呼吸与爱。  
“我做对了吗？”他低声说。  
“你总是对的。”John在他的嘴唇边微笑，“世界第一的侦探先生。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Everett Ross是个讲究的美国人，换言之，不好伺候，跟了他多年的管家告老还乡之后，他已经辞掉了五个后继者，现在将是第六个。  
“为什么我的床上会有一件陌生人的大衣！”Everett敞着卧室的门，把床上的衣服指给他的雇员看，“我打开门就在这儿了，你有一分钟的时间编个理由。”  
“我……”  
“不成立。”Everett把手一挥，“拿上衣服，去结你的工资。”

 

把人赶走了，Everett亲自戴上手套和防护衣，顶着防毒面具，把床单被罩全换了，还给卧室消了毒，做完一切，好久没出外勤的特使先生扶着老腰倒在沙发上，一个人鼓着脸生闷气。

他在客房对付了一晚，豌豆公主，睡得一点也不踏实。

 

“你知道自己有多让人受不了吗！和你吃个饭永远没时间，一个月有一半时间在出差，电话总是关机，要不就不在服务区，我侄子都以为你是我编出来应付他妈在家庭聚会上给我介绍男朋友的幌子！”  
“可是你跟我在一起的时候，我就告诉过你，我的工作——老天，我得应付一群超级英雄，我能怎么办，他们随时都在满天飞，起床的时候在纽约，刷牙的时候就到了瓦坎达！”  
“既然你提了瓦坎达，你不觉得你花了太多时间在那里吗！”  
“……你什么意思？”  
“我不知道，也许我只是好奇被超级英雄操是不是特别爽？”  
“滚出去！”  
“我不是你的手下，Mr Ross，别命令我。”  
“保安——”  
“好！棒极了！操你，Everett，操！”

 

Everett在茶水间遇到Sharon，女特工倒完咖啡，站着没走，“最近有约会吗？”  
“如果你是指那种一起过圣诞节，见父母，领养狗狗的长期麻烦，那么没有，也不需要。”Everett抿了一口咖啡，咂咂嘴，烫到舌头了。  
Sharon觉得他的boss今天刺比平时竖得还高，“怎么了，你看起来很糟。”  
Everett转了转脖子，深吸一口气，他不想像个满腹怨气的中年人那样把家庭垃圾桶里馊事带进办公室。没错，他一个礼拜总有几天失眠，长途飞行让他的颈椎总是隐隐作痛，他已经半年没有性生活，他身边的每一个人都离他而去，无论是男朋友还是不合格的管家，而他得在美国队长和钢铁侠之间斡旋，像是在瓦坎达和纽约之间来回推挡的乒乓球，乒乒乓乓，晕头转向。  
但是，“我很好，顺便，你还在等美国队长吗？”  
对于这个问题，Sharon的回答是，“Asshole。”

 

Everett讨厌全世界，也被全世界讨厌。

 

下班回家的Everett扯开领带，把音响打开，海菲茨的《流浪者之歌》填满了空寂的公寓，他一个人做饭，洗澡，自怜自艾，再给自己的红酒里加一片柠檬，感觉很不错。  
直到他打开卧室的门。

 

一个小时后，特勤队长来向他报告，Everett穿着睡衣，光脚窝在沙发里，头发散开，面容阴沉，眼珠随着队员们在公寓里搜查而来回转动。

“监控没有拍到任何可疑的入侵，现场也没有脚印和指纹……”他说不下去了，Everett Ross盯着他，上一个被他这么恶狠狠盯着的人可是Zemo——就是那个把复仇者干翻的家伙。  
“你的意思是我家闹鬼了？”他发出一声轻笑，“接下来你是不是要建议我该去找个驱魔师？”  
“不，先生……我不是这个意思，事实上，虽然现场判断没有非法入侵，但是，不代表不存在危险可能，安全起见，我想也许可以联系神盾局再做一些检查，有可能是某些非物质……”  
“红女巫？能量宝石？还是Loki？”Everett笑得更亲切了，“要不你教教我？”  
队长闭紧了嘴。  
Everett冷哼一声，从沙发上站起来，所有人都停下了动作看着他趿拉着拖鞋穿过客厅，走进卧室，几分钟以后，他戴着胶皮手套把大衣拎了出来，“拿走，24小时监管，现在从我家滚出去。”

 

Everett觉得这事儿蹊跷了，他有一些敌人，好吧，有许多敌人，如果算上那些讨厌他的又对他无可奈何的人，想对他下手的可不在少数。但是一件大衣是什么意思？  
他的属下把鉴定报告给他，显而易见的男款，纯羊毛爱尔兰斜纹软呢，Belstaff，英国老牌，价格不菲，这是他们2011年的一件设计，已经停产了。他当然可以找出每一个买了这件大衣的人，但即使是他，这也有点太大张旗鼓了。  
关键是对方想做什么？他转着笔，想也许只有福尔摩斯能从一件从天而降的大衣推理出罪犯。

“Everett？”  
他回过神来，发现Sharon在办公桌前担忧地看着他，这让他迅速调整了脸上的表情，“什么事？”  
“后天去瓦坎达的事情已经安排好了。”  
“我知道了。”Everrt点点头，却见Sharon没有走的意思，直往他脸上瞧，他有些烦躁，“什么！”  
“你看起来真的很不好，如果你需要——”  
“如果我需要，我会和心理医生联系，我的福利套餐里有全免费的心理咨询提供专业的意见，如果你很空的话，可以去——我不知道，谈个恋爱，哦我不确定，和美国队长？”  
Sharon盯着他看了几秒，终于摇摇头，转身走了。  
Everett嗤笑一声，靠回椅背，他不需要关心，他能搞定一切。

 

除了一件大衣。  
Everett做了一个梦，梦里他被人搂在怀里，对方的手臂沉甸甸地压着他，他的头顶抵着对方的下巴，绵长的呼吸像细雪落满他的全世界，他觉得好舒服，好安全，他更深地把自己陷进那个怀抱，“sher——”  
他猛然惊醒，那个名字便消失了，落进了梦境深处，他在黑暗里睁大眼睛，有什么不对劲，他嚯一下坐起来，他的被子不见了，此刻正压在他身上的是那件本该被安全中心24小时看管的可疑大衣。

见鬼了，真的要找驱魔师了！

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

纽约圣所是文艺复兴时期的风格，兽骨和天使雕塑，眼花缭乱的几何图形都是为了把空间变得隐秘，咒语低喃，这地方需要步步小心。Sharon一只手环住胳膊，在玄关犹豫了一会儿，脚跟陷落地毯，走进世界的魔法中心。

她见过Stephen Strange，在光照会，白宫和复仇者大厦，他披风招展，昂着头，过高的颧骨上一双狭长的眼睛，走过你身边的时候，人们不由自主地后退，他代表了另一种力量，不是血清可以复制，不是科技可以超越，那是魔法——存在于人类久远的恐惧和信仰之中。

“就像麦迪文，世界另一个位面的守护者。”她的一位同事跟她说，Dr Strange是她最喜欢的超级英雄，“太酷了。”

如今她独自来此拜访，他的鹰巢，他的堡垒，她觉得自己仿佛走进德古拉古堡的愚蠢人类，自投罗网，却又忍不住一步一步往前。

“Miss Carter，你好。”低沉的声音在耳边响起，Sharon一瞬间汗毛直竖，大气都不敢出。

一声轻笑，一抹红色从眼前掠过，潮湿的风拂过她的金发，带来海水的腥味。

Stephen Strange出现在她眼前，

“抱歉，我刚刚去抓了几条鱼——在这儿吃饭吗，我在Lesvos的朋友教会我如何处理这种鱿鱼。”他说着，手指轻弹，一面蓝色的流动墙凭空出现在眼前，鱼儿在里面悠游自在地游动。

“哇哦，这实在是……太魔法了。”

“魔法可以做很多事，拯救世界，做午餐，或者猜猜你为何而来。”他在沙发上坐下，长腿交叠，露出一个假笑，“开玩笑的，有何贵干？”

Sharon知道与这样的人绕圈子并不是明智之举，不如开门见山，“我的老板最近遇到了一些无法用常理解释的事情，深受困扰，希望你能出手相助。”

“无法用常理解释的事情？我以为你们每天都在处理无法用常理解释的事情。外星人啊，变种人啊，毁灭世界啊blabla——”

“闹鬼。”Sharon打断他，她上前一步，在他对面坐下，“我的老板撞邪了。”

 

那件大衣成了Everett的心病，他出现在他的家里，他的床上，沙发上，睡梦里，无论他把它锁进保险柜还是派人24小时看守，它总能神奇地出现在他眼前。Everett觉得不管是谁做的这件事，这人都是个天才，如果他的目的是毁了他，他就快要成功了，他觉得自己要疯了。

有一天，他拎着那件大衣，冲进心理咨询师的办公室，他把衣服猛地塞到那可怜的女人面前，“告诉我，你能看到我手里有一件大衣，看！不是我幻想出来的！Fuck，就告诉我，它是真的存在的！”他想维持一点风度，但是最后几个字已经变成了咆哮。

女医生抚着胸口，慢慢站起来，她小心地看着Everett，试图让他平静下来，“Everett，你没有疯，这真的是一件大衣，蓝色的，男款。”她伸出手像对动物园里的危险动物，抚摸了一下大衣的领子，“厚实，温暖，羊毛质地，它是真实存在的，好吗？”

Everett胸膛起伏，好一会儿，他的肩膀塌下来，他把大衣卷进怀里，微微点点头，“抱歉，对刚才发生的事情。”

“没关系，Everett，无论你需要什么，都可以来找我，我会提供一切帮助。”

“呵。”他轻轻摇了摇头，转身走了。

 

最难以启齿的是大衣让他做的那些梦。梦里他的四肢无法动弹，强烈的压迫感让他想要把自己蜷缩起来，可是相反，他的身体背叛了他，他几乎是欣喜地投入到那入侵中，洞开城门，丢盔弃甲，他乐于被征服，被那无名的军队占领每一寸国土。当他醒过来，他喘息着，额头浸满冷汗，喉咙干涩，而心跳快得像是刚刚经历了一次高潮。

他确实经历了高潮。

他每天上班都顶着黑眼圈，开会的时候扶着额头，有一次居然打起瞌睡，而他的脾气也越来越暴躁，他的助理被骂得躲在卫生间哭。

他暂停了去瓦坎达的计划，冬兵的引渡协议也搁置了。

“你需要帮助，Everett。”Sharon看在眼里，她跟他共事3年了，她不认为他应该遭遇这些，“这样下去，你会垮掉的。”

Everett坐在办公桌后，他的身躯看起来比平时更小，他的脸皱着，像一个愤世嫉俗的小老头，他抬起眼睛盯着Sharon，手指交叉搭上桌面，他输了，“帮我。”

 

“唔，所以你说一件被鬼魂附体的大衣缠上了你的老板，恕我直言，他可以去找个牧师，和尚也可以。”

“Dr strange，你是最好的魔法师，至尊法师。”Sharon拿出一百二十分的诚恳。

“我是。”Stephen说，他瞟过Sharon，“我是个魔法师，曾经是个医生，但我可从来没做外卖服务。”

Sharon顿了一下，明白过来，“当然，他会亲自上门，非常感谢你的帮助。”

Stephen敷衍地动动嘴角，手指拨了拨，身后的门打开了。这是送客的意思，Sharon很识趣，她站起来，整了整衣服，微笑道，“那么告辞了，我想很快Mr Ross将会登门拜访。”

她转身欲离开，没想到门“砰”一声在她眼前合上了。

“你说谁？”Stephen在沙发上坐直了，像探出洞的兔子。

“Everett Ross——我想你们应该见过，上次的复仇者会议，你参加了，他也在场。”

“……当然。印象深刻。”Stephen自言自语，就在Sharon疑惑地望着他时候，大法师猛地站了起来，“现在。”

 

Everett 正在做一个项目阐述，他最近状态不好，此时此刻他需要全速运转他的大脑，才不至于让坐在下面的人精发现他的隐疾。

“你认为未来的战略防御包括复仇者联盟？”有人提问，“你是否记得美国队长一行人在法律上仍然是罪犯？”

“在法律上，钢铁侠也没为他的机甲申请飞行航线。”Everett回击道，“而Dr Strange可以随意出入任何空间，谁来约束？”

他的话音未落，室内忽然凭空出现一股小旋风，前排的资料蝴蝶一样飞起来，眼前的空间被撕裂出一个洞，所有人瞪大了眼睛，看到Stephen Strange穿越空间，出现在会议中心。他身后跟着Sharon，女孩尴尬地跟在座的诸位打了个招呼，而Stephen则潦草地摆摆手，“打断一下。”

他走近Everett ，近到超过安全距离，身高差让Everett 小小的身子完全被他笼罩，Everett觉得上方的空气都被这个人抢走了——他喘不过气来，“……你干嘛？”

“嘘——”大魔法师竖起一根手指抵住他的嘴，他眯起眼睛，又往前凑，逼得Everett 整个人后仰。

从这个角度看，他们看起来就像在接吻——所有的人都被这突如其来的状况惊呆了，反应快的已经拿出了手机拍照。

而Stephen只是用他低沉得好像大提琴般的声音，说，“你需要我。”

他伸手，披风在他手里张开，他把它合身披上Everett肩头，妥妥帖帖地包裹住他，再轻轻拉近，“我保护你。”

 

“Dr Strange亲吻男性友人，又一名超级英雄疑似出柜。”Everett气愤地读着新闻标题，手里的报纸抖得嘶啦嘶啦，“太荒谬了！”

Sharon敲门进来，“Everett，瓦坎达——”

“你来得正好，我要发律师函，还有，帮我查出是谁把照片寄给媒体的。”他没给她机会说完，拖过笔电，手指敲个不停，嘴里还在叨叨，“我的天，我妈妈都给我留言了，'Keny，不敢相信！之前你说的男友原来是DrStrange，你能请他帮忙复活你老爹吗？'what the fuck！” 

Sharon忍不住笑出声，又忙抿住嘴，可惜晚了，Everett望向她，“很好笑吗，Carter 小姐？”

Sharon整理了一下脸上的笑意，假装若无其事地说，“不，一点也不，相反我觉得很有道理” 

“Miss Carter。”Everett沉下脸。

Sharon承认她有一点点害怕，不过实话实说，“他喜欢你。” 

“当他知道是你请他帮忙，他的态度一下子就变了，他喜欢你，没有一个男人不愿为自己的心上人效犬马之劳。”Sharon一口气说完，这回换她盯着他的上司，眼睛一眨不眨，她不想错过他的任何表情。

但Everett可不是她姐妹团里的小女孩，他倾身向前，语气轻柔，“不是每个人都和你一样乐意把不切实际的罗曼蒂克幻想带进工作中，agent Carter，我以为你已经在美国队长身上吸取教训了。”

 

Everett Ross今天也仍然是个混蛋。 

 

话虽然这么说，当Everett接到Stephen Strange的邮件，心里也不禁犯起嘀咕。

希望有这个荣幸邀请你共度晚餐。  
Everett皱眉，嘟囔道，“不——”话音未落，叮咚，又一封来自Stephen Strange的邮件—— 事关重要，请一定要来。  
Everett坚决地摇头，手指搭上键盘，“我很忙——”他还没输入完毕，叮咚—— 忙也请来。  
…… 

Everett不想把这当成一次约会，但一切都太像约会。 

 

这家位于曼哈顿的餐厅一直是Everett的最爱，但即便是常客，想要预订也要提前四周。上一次来已经是一年前，那时候他刚和Lenny在一起，他们坐在拱门边上的那桌，鱼子酱的鲜甜味道至今还残留在舌尖。

侍者把他引上二楼，Stephen早已在此，他起身迎接他，深蓝色的眼睛一直注视着他行至桌边。他当然没有披着他的大斗篷，而是身着高级定制西装，他仔细修了胡子，深色的头发向后梳去只留霜染的鬓角，Everett眼角余光看到他手腕上的表——哇哦，可不便宜。 

他刚坐定，餐车便徐徐推来，侍者把菜肴一道道端上桌，礼貌退下。

Everett看着面前每一道菜都是自己喜欢的，实在忍不住微笑，“你贿赂了我的生活助理？” 

“我习惯有备而来。”Stephen举起酒杯，“事不过三，前两次见面，我似乎给你留下了过于……孟浪的印象。”

“一点点。”Everett抿了一口香槟，为这久违的甘醇叹息，“太棒了。”流动的晶莹反射出柔和的光，像夕烬落在他淡金色的睫毛上，Stephen一时间忘记了想要说什么。 

Everett当然注意到了他的目光，他有些心跳加快，不是因为香槟——这可不是他想要的，就像他和Sharon说的，把工作和私人感情混淆是不理智的。

“那么，Dr Strange，关于那件事，你有什么看法？” 

Stephen放下酒杯，双手交叠，轻松的表情从他脸上褪去，“这不是简单的邪灵作祟。”

Everett僵住了，他环顾了一下四周，小声说，“你的意思是这是针对我的阴谋？”  
“显然。逝者的灵魂去了往生国度，平静地穿越冥河，忘却前尘旧事，但总有些怨恨和暴戾无论生死都无法排解，最终变成一股邪恶的力量，被有心人利用。”Stephen很专业地说道，他的目光若有似无地掠过Everett的脸，满意地看到他的脸色越来越难看。 

“可是……可是，他究竟想做什么！”他犹豫了一下，没有把那些荒唐的梦说出口，“我该怎么办？”

Stephen温柔地望着他，“我说过，我会保护你。”

这句话如同落在心口一枚轻柔的吻，Everett滞住了呼吸，他望向他，Stephen的目光坦然而热烈——他喜欢你——女特工的话像魔咒，Everett快速抓过酒杯，喝了一口，掩饰自己的慌乱。

拜托，他又不是13岁第一次被告白，为什么他不能明明白白地拒绝他呢？

没有一个男人不愿为自己的心上人效犬马之劳。

你需要他为你解决燃眉之急，拒绝可不明智，Everett。

香槟润泽口腔，滑过喉咙，落进胃里，明明不是高度酒，却带来一种血液沸腾的晕眩，Everett晃着酒杯，露出一个小小的微笑，“我想你应该去我家看看——毕竟，我可能需要你贴身保护。”

 

门被狠狠地撞开，Stephen几乎是把他挤进墙里，Everett的身高可是帮了大忙，他仰着头配合着把西服外套扒掉，“我受够了你们这些又高又壮的超级英雄！”

Stephen本来正在他身上忙活，闻言停下了动作。Everett看到他凝固的表情，噗嗤一笑了，他凑过去吻他丘比特弓一样完美的嘴唇，“傻瓜，你以为谁都能承受那些强化过的躯体？”

Stephen微微低头，鹰隼般的面孔在阴影中不辨喜怒，他一把箍住Everett的腰把他举了起来，Everett惊慌地圈住他，“我的天！”

“你是我的。”Stephen笃定地说。

 

Everett很难在完事之后去思考，他昏昏沉沉地靠在Stephen怀里，一边感受愉悦的疼痛一边看着他用魔法把两人搞得一团糟的屋子收拾回原样，他不知道自己脸上的表情晕陶陶的，傻乎乎的。

“所以你从不需要管家和清洁工？”

“为什么要？但我承认我仍然需要一个厨子，我在做饭上没有天赋，魔法加持了只会从零分变成负十。”

Everett咯咯地笑，他扬起脸，像只被撸舒服的猫，自己都不知道自己在撒娇，“你真的是个魔法师，这可真是……太神奇了。”

“我把这当做对我刚才表现的肯定，可以吗？”

Everett用一个吻表示了回答，直到他感觉Stephen有把这吻加戏到下一轮的意图，才呼吸混乱地停下，“Hey，大魔法师，别忘了正事儿。”

“我以为我们正在做正事。”Stephen蹭着他的脖子。

“Stephen。”

“好吧，好吧。”Stephen咕哝着从他身上爬起来，他翻身下床，光着身子走向衣柜，没有那件拉风的斗篷，赤身裸体，他依然自信，毫不畏缩。他随手从衣柜里扯出一件睡袍，颈部厚实的肌肉舒展开，披上睡袍，随意地系上腰带，拿起床边的红酒，“让我们看看那件该死的大衣。”

Everett指了指一个不起眼的暗门，Stephen目光掠过，暗门便自动打开。

“在里头。”Everett喉头动了动，忽然有些冷，他把毛毯往上拉，只露出下巴。

Stephen没有多说什么，他径直走进暗门。

Everett屏息凝视地等待着，虽然他也不知道等待什么，五光十色的魔法，还是一句吟唱的咒语，或者只是他的情人面带微笑地走出来，俯身给他一个温暖的吻，告诉他，“一切结束了。”

但没有，什么动静都没有。Everett害怕了，他从床上爬起来，披上睡袍，一边扬声叫着Stephen，一边从衣柜的暗阁里摸出手枪，快速走进暗室。

“怎么了？”他低声问。

Stephen背对他站着，Everett小心地走过去，见他拿着那件大衣发呆。

“Stephen？”

Stephen猛地回过神来，他望向Everett的表情似乎有话要说，但最终他只是把大衣搭在手臂上，“我会处理好的。”

翌日，回到圣所的Stephen Strange无奈了。魔浮斗篷在他对面晃荡来晃荡去，脾气很大。

“过来。”Stephen沉声说，他张开手，手心向上。

斗篷的衣角微微卷起，Stephen感觉到它内心的挣扎，“乖。”他哄它，他很少这么和它说话，斗篷觉得自己浸湿了泡在水里，成了一块破布，它委屈地扑过去，落在他手心里，重重地垂下。 

Stephen把它披上肩头，温柔地叱道，“愚蠢。”

斗篷可怜巴巴地动了动领子。它可生气了，Stephen没有披上它就出门了，一夜未归，回来的时候还抱着一件大衣，那件大衣贱兮兮地蜷在他臂弯里，蹭着他的胸膛，一脸陶醉，Fuck！它怎么敢！ 

它立刻冲上去，宣誓主权，它把大衣卷起来甩在地上，又狠狠地踹了它几脚，这个小贱人装可怜一动不动任它揍，Stephen果然上当了，他很生气地叫它停下，还把大衣给抱了起来，小贱人于是哭哭着窝进他怀里，好像受了多大委屈似的！

它才委屈呢！它决定再也不理Stephen，再也不给它爱的抱抱了……  
“好了。让我们解决这个。”Stephen挥动手臂，打开了时空之门，“送这件大衣回家。”  
哼，我才不——等等，让它滚回老家，好！ 

 

Stephen没想到221B今天只有一个主人，他背对着他，坐在书桌前，两根手指敲着键盘，头往前倾，非常专注。Stephen俯身把大衣放在沙发扶手上，步履轻巧地走到那人身边，他在他背后，瞧他的电脑屏幕——

失踪的大衣，没错，正如你们猜的，Sherlock的大衣丢了。这大概和Mycroft弄丢了他的雨伞一样，属于10分的案子。拜托，那可是Sherlock Homles的大衣！他坚信大衣是自己离家出走的，我同往常一样并不理解他的思维模式。但我确信一点，他找不到一件同款的大衣，就快要发疯了。

他在这儿停下，愉悦地举起手边的印着皇家陆军医疗队的标志的马克杯，抿了一口，薄薄的嘴唇弯起来，淡金色的睫毛轻轻眨了眨。Stephen忍不住也牵起了嘴角，随着他一起傻乎乎地笑。他知道他不是Everett Ross，就像他知道Everett不是他，即便一开始，把Everett带到他身边的确实是他。

当他在Everett家看到那件大衣，过目不忘的他立刻知道它来自哪里。而紧接着一串问题冒了出来：为什么它会在这里？这预示了什么？它是起因还是结果？它无疑打破了空间平衡，什么改变了？Everett的出现是改变后的结果吗……

古一曾经说过，万物天成，自有定数。如今再回忆起那间睡意昏沉的暗房，那对相拥而眠的情人，他很怀疑自己是不是曾经暗暗嫉妒过找到了真爱的另一个自己，所以有意选择了Everett。他曾想借着闹鬼之事，接近他，追求他，只是为了证明自己可不是万千宇宙中最凄凉的。如今看来，却好像另有命运左右，也许就连他曾经去221B都是冥冥中的天意。每当他以为他看透了这个世界，掌握了命运，上帝都会嘲弄地摸摸胡子，告诉他，系好安全带，我们这才要出发呢！

他举起布满伤痕的双手，犹豫了一下，慢慢覆在面前人的脖子上，他的发尾像猫咪的脚爪上的毛毛一样蹭着他的手背，正如昨晚他反复摩挲过的一样，他们确实是同一个人。  
难道我想要的其实是你？  
Stephen低下头，伤残的手微微轻颤，扶住了对方的下颌，低下头去——

“John！”

John猛地转头，Sherlock不知何时回来了，他走进起居室，John太熟悉他了，他熟悉他的语调，他走路的姿态，他的表情，Sherlock演绎这个世界，而John演绎Sherlock，他知道有什么不对。“Sherlock？”他从椅子上站起来，两臂微张，肩膀紧绷，等待着Sherlock给他的指令。

侦探快速扫过他每一寸肌肤，低声说，“过来。”

John立刻走过去，在一臂之处，Sherlock伸手拽过他。

“Sherlock？”John感到他很用力地抱住他，他的姿态比起保护更像是占有，这可不常见，通常只有在卧室里Sherlock才会表露出这一面，平常大部分时候他对肢体接触都很不以为然——身体只是大脑的运输工具。此时Sherlock一只手臂圈着他，John的脸紧紧地贴着他被丝绸衬衫包裹的胸膛，抬眼就是Sherlock苍白的喉结，如果不是这情景太诡异，John忍不住有些沉溺在这样的亲昵中。

“不是现在，John。”Sherlock的声音像在胸腔里藏了一台管风琴，John的耳朵莫名其妙地红了，他缩了缩脖子，双手圈上Sherlock的后腰，摸到他的枪，握在手里，“出什么事了？”

Sherlock没有回答，而是用空着的那只手接过枪，他仍旧抱着John，但另外一只手举着枪缓缓抬起，定住，“不管你是谁，是什么东西，别来我的地盘，别动我的人，这是最后的警告。”

Stephen眯起眼睛，他很确定这个卷毛的自己是个肉体凡胎，他看不到灵体，但是——他向左跨了一步，那枪口随着他往左移了3寸，他又往右跨了一步，枪口跟着他往右，他始终锁定他，有意思。Stephen慢慢走上前，Sherlock浅色的眼睛里看不见他的倒影，但Stephen却清晰地感受到他锐利的目光像刀一样抵着他的脖子，这比那把枪更有威慑力。年长的法师停在呼吸相闻的距离，他盯着这个世界的自己，伸手，斗篷震动了一下，那怀里的小家伙闻声转过头来，Stephen微微一笑，趁机并起两指碰了碰John的嘴唇。

砰——

“Sherlock！”John颤抖了一下，“搞什么！”

Sherlock冷着脸，看着墙上的洞，那个东西已经消失了，他举枪的手臂垂下，“laters。”

John从他怀里挣脱出来，他手足无措地看看墙上留下的又一个弹洞，又看看阴沉表情的Sherlock，抱起手臂，“我要一个解释！”

Sherlock从沙发上捡起那件莫名失踪又莫名出现的大衣扔给John，“解释。”

 

Everett最近有些心情过好了，好的标准在于他开嘲讽的技能又涨了一个level，这可是好现象，他的幽默感回来了。大家都在猜他恋爱了，是啊，除了一场刚开始的恋爱还有什么能让一个性格恶劣的坏老板稍微不那么恶劣一点呢。

他的助理在茶水间跟Sharon分享八卦，“他让我在网上找烹饪视频。”

Sharon一脸你在说什么鬼的表情，助理拼命点头，“没错，就是烹饪视频，他要求简单，易操作，上手快，不要那些花里胡哨的。后来，又补充说复杂一点也没关系，关键是好吃，不是糊弄人的。”

“不是我想的那样吧！”Sharon憋住笑，“老天！”

“我确定他就是在学做菜，Everett Ross和做菜，你能把这两放在一个句子里吗？”

“我好像看了一整季的汉尼拔……”

 

Everett可不是汉尼拔，如果他有汉尼拔的厨艺，他就去改行当厨师了，他只是拓展一下兴趣爱好，对，就是这样。

“好吃吗？”Everett兴致勃勃地瞧着Stephen，期待他尝第一口。

法师先生快速地笑了笑，把乌冬面卷在筷子上，放进嘴里，他的眼角余光瞟到Everett闪闪发光的眼睛，赶忙点头，“我得说，这很不错，作为一个新手……除了，你是不是放了很多盐？”

最后他俩再次叫了外卖，Stephen看Everett坐在沙发上吃炒面，忍不住说，“为什么不出去吃？”

“你不喜欢和我在家里吗？”Everett没有正面回答。

Stephen看着他不说话。

Everett投降了，他把筷子插进面里，从沙发上站起来，去吧台边倒了一杯酒，“我们的关系不适合公开。”

Stephen把自己陷进沙发里，他笑得很淡，“我不认为这是问题。”

Everett朝他看看，把酒杯放下，他慢慢走过去，爬上他的膝盖，他是那么小那么轻，好像能装进口袋里带走，但是Stephen知道他可不像他外表看起来那么可爱。

不像John。

这个想法一晃而逝，Everett扶着他的下巴，轻轻吻上去，“这当然不是一个问题，从来不是一个问题……”

 

半夜，Everett被叫醒了，他穿着睡袍坐起来，看到Stephen一身魔法师行头站在床边。

“你要走吗？”他睡眼朦胧地问，“现在几点？”

“半夜两点，对，我现在要走，不过你得跟我一起走，我们有个约会。”Stephen不等他反应过来，就弯腰把他抱了起来，Everett赶忙勾住男友的脖子，睡意全消，“我不——”

话音未落，卧室里已经空无一人。

 

Everett搂紧了Stephen，他已经15年没有坐过云霄飞车了，此时夜风从他耳边呼啸而过，他根本睁不开眼睛，他的手攀着Stephen的脖子，做了临时安全带，而Stephen的披风把他牢牢地覆住，好不让他冻死。

最终他们落在某个陌生的街头，Stephen把Everett放下，他却不肯下来，他的光脚踮起，脚尖踩在Stephen的靴子面上，手臂圈着他的脖子，斗篷像一道帘幕把他和世界隔开，藏进Stephen怀里。

“带我回去！立刻！”Everett气得不行，“你不能！不能让我这样在街上走，我们会上新闻，明天一早全世界都会知道，我会砸了我的饭碗，我——”

“hey，hey，冷静下来，Keny。”Stephen弓着身子就他，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他在他耳边低语，“回头看看，没人能看到我们，你是安全的，相信我。”

Everett抬起脸，睫毛眨啊眨，像只毛茸茸的被人伤害过的小动物，Stephen心软了，他告诉他，“这是镜像世界，在这里，谁也看不到我们，我保证。”

Everett仔细打量他，好半天，将信将疑地松开手臂，斗篷慢慢从他身上掀开，他这才看到周围的一切，午夜的街头仍然车来人往，他们正站在马路中间，红灯变绿，人们与他们擦肩而过，没有人多看一眼。

最初的惊惧过后，Everett好奇地往前走了几步，又停下，他像小孩子一样回头看着Stephen，又不好意思开口，斗篷比魔法师情商高，它踹了Stephen一脚，魔法师踉跄了一下，终于握住了Everett的手。

他们就这样手拉手，走在午夜的街头，一直走到笔直马路的尽头，晨曦泛红。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

借了一下自杀小队里的曼姐

拯救首页无奇异玫瑰

Everett从浴室出来，Stephen还在睡，他裹着被子趴在枕头上，刘海落在眉稍，在黯淡的顶灯映照下，像一道褪色的伤疤。Everett轻手轻脚走过去，在床沿坐下，床垫微微下陷，他俯身冲着Stephen的眉毛轻轻吹了口气，他忍住笑，看他把面颊压着柔软的枕头蹭蹭，逃避骚扰。  
他忽然发现自己如此迷恋他，他白色的鬓角，深色的刘海，粗疏的眉毛，细长的眼睛，蛋白石一般的瞳眸，他陡峭的颧骨，湿润的嘴唇，结实的手臂，伤痕累累的双手，长而宽的脚掌……他像个16岁的小女孩一样在昏昏的卧室里脸颊发烫，被忽然而至的幸福搞得醉醺醺。  
他把双脚收上床，张开手臂隔着被子抱住Stephen，闻着他的味道，不愿意放开。  
“Keny……”Stephen哑着嗓子咕哝，他翻过身，仰面承接了他撒娇的情人，梦境回落的声音比平时还要低回，“你不去上班了？”  
靠床的巨大落地窗外，雨幕沉沉，这个世界微阖双目，暗巷中老鼠悉索，无牌轿车里麻木的脸，国会大厦橡木门后的窃窃私语……此时此刻，都与他无关了，只有院子里清香的绒绒的榆树叶在雨滴里摇摇摆摆，一切都那么好，那么好。  
“我爱你。”Everett脱口而出，他一定被满卧室的多巴胺给挟持了，他就这样把自己交出去，不管不顾，还嫌不够，“我爱你。”  
Stephen发出一声低哑的轻笑，Everett在这笑声中缩成了一只小刺猬，他害怕地蜷缩在他手心，从来没有觉得自己这么脆弱，直到Stephen微微颤抖的手划过他柔软的下颌，拇指嵌入他薄薄一线的嘴唇……  
“我也爱你。”

 

Everett带着一种奇怪的幸福又惶恐的心情来上班，他的嘴角肌肉一直定格在上扬的状态，他很想在无人的走廊里跳一段狐步舞，又痛恨自己像个愚蠢的七年级生。  
“老天，我到底在干什么！”他自言自语，直到走进办公室，仍然在无意识地哼着歌。  
他的助理就在这时通知他，Amanda Waller在私人频道等他。  
Amanda和他是同期，也是同级，相比于其他人，她就像一台被设定好的机器，她的逻辑简单，运行复杂，凡是和最终指令相关的都可以利用，凡是会妨碍到指令执行的都将被清除，这个指令就是“美国”。正因为她的简单和复杂，她直接为“白房子”里的人服务，这也使得她所拥有的权级变得模糊不定。  
她的突然到访仿佛当头一盆冷水，环绕在Everett周身甜滋滋的棉花糖瞬间融化，窗外是黑色的大雨，他的世界像漂浮在水洼里霓虹色的油污，又华美又肮脏，从来不曾改变。

他当然知道她为何而来。

“你好，Everett。”  
Amanda的上半身清晰地出现在他的办公桌上方。  
“你好。”Everett下意识地靠上椅背，歪斜着身子，两脚交叠，就像他一点也不在意她所带来的任何命令。  
Amanda不会错过这微妙的姿态变化，她的目光平直而冷漠地注视着Everett，死气沉沉。  
“你做了错误的决定。”  
Everett侧过脸，发出一声刺耳的假笑，“好吓人。”  
“你知道的。”她不在意他的态度，只是陈述一个彼此皆知的事实，“他们是威胁，你所做的应该是把他们关进笼子里，用胡萝卜或者鞭子，把这些动物挨个关起来。然而你却把自己和他们混为一谈，Everett，你过线了，这是不被允许的。”  
Everett控制着脸部肌肉，他知道Amanda死鱼一样的眼球里有一张蛛丝结成的网，此刻她正把他肢解成一块块，粘在网中，细细咀嚼。他没法骗过她，他一有动作就会被她吞噬，他只能说实话，他自己逼自己相信的真相。  
“胡萝卜？鞭子？拜托，别傻了，你的废材联盟计划还没让你吸取教训吗？你永远无法真正控制人心，鞭子不行，胡萝卜不行，在脖子里植入个微型炸弹更不行。”他的手指轻划过脖子，“养鬼迟早被反噬。”  
“只有爱，才可以让一个人心甘情愿地为你匍匐，他将奉你为王，为你驱策，蹈死如饴。”Everett深吸一口气，扬起下巴，比平时更傲慢，雨声如瀑，压不住他气焰逼人，“你控制不了那群小丑，Ross将军也制不住复仇者联盟，唯有我，只有我，可以让地球的至尊法师为我生，为我死！”  
他一气说完，Amanda却不为所动，她的目光仍旧如一潭死水，每个人只能从她的表情中窥见自己虚弱的残影。  
“你爱他。”她像法官一样宣判，敲下法槌，于是所有的辩驳都显得如此苍白。  
Everett猛地站起来，他双手按在办公桌上，简直是在咆哮，“见鬼的，我当然爱他！这不是二选其一，Waller，我可以得到一个完美的爱人，以及，至尊法师。让这个世界上最有力量的人之一为我所用，我会是他的丈夫和狱卒，我会给他家和笼子。”说到这里，他嘲讽地笑起来，“听起来就好像婚姻本身。”  
Amanda看着他，许久，终于露出一丝不含感情的微笑，“祝你好运，Everett。”

 

当天Everett就安排了翌日去瓦坎达的事宜，他得暂时离开美国，他不知道Amanda和她背后的“白房子”是否相信他的话，他不确定他们会做什么，但无论他们想做什么，都进不了瓦坎达。  
“不，我不能离开。”Stephen干脆地拒绝了，“事实上，我不明白为什么你要我和你一起去，如果我想见你，我随时可以到你身边。”  
他说的对，但Everett不能告诉他，除了那来自权力之剑显而易见的警告，还有他是多么不愿和他分开，他一分一秒都不想和他分开。他有一种糟糕的预感，当他坐上飞机，双脚离开地面，当Stephen怀抱的温度渐渐冷却，他会从费洛蒙和多巴胺里清醒过来，发现他仍然是那个让所有人包括他自己讨厌的Everett Ross，他不过是做了一个自己都把自己骗过的局——以爱为名，让地球上最有力量的人之一为你所用。  
Everett走过去，拦腰抱住Stephen，他太矮了，他的脸贴着Stephen的脖子，嘴抵着他的肩膀，含含糊糊地说，“我讨厌分别。”  
“那你可以辞去工作，搬到我身边，你可以做我的助手，就像……”Stephen停下，而Everett已经从他怀里抬起头，他看着他，好像不认识他一样。  
“我不可能辞去我的工作。我爱我的事业——”他盯着Stephen，“就像谁？”  
“不，没有谁。”Stephen把他重新揽进怀里，“只有你。”

TBC

博士和玫瑰都有自己的小秘密，两个傻瓜明明都爱对方，却都把自己绕进去了哈哈

下一章瓦坎达啦


	5. Chapter 5

日更，把奇异玫瑰刷上去！！！

Everett在出发前打了两个电话。安排好了一切，他就把心收进肚子里，不再去自寻烦恼。这是他多年的习惯，乱局之中，他常常需要暂时屏蔽无用的担心，以便全力应对眼前的问题。

瓦坎达四季皆夏，下了飞机，他戴上墨镜，抬头，这里的天空比纽约轻透许多，似一片宁静的澙湖。他拍了照发给Stephen，他回给他一张透过家中窗玻璃捕捉的灰蒙蒙的雨景。

接驾的车已经等候在王宫的停机坪，国王的女卫立于车旁。  
“好久不见，Ross先生。”她高壮健美，阳光下，黑色的皮肤如同上了一层釉，底气不足的男人甚至不敢直视她，“陛下已经恭候多时。”

车子穿行在宽如鲸背的御道上，热带花木绚丽多彩，白色的低矮宫殿在丛丛绿色间若隐若现，像一群短暂栖息林间的白鸟，伏低了翅膀。车子转过一尊高百米的豹神雕塑，停在一片延绵天际的草坪前。  
宫人为Everett打开车门，他脚刚落地，就觉得全身过电般一麻，不及他反应过来，一股腥风裹挟着暴厉之气向他扑来。Everett迅速拉过车门，一推一挡，弯腰避开了正面攻击。他趁机往后一缩，复又钻进车里，合上车门，落锁，一气呵成。  
黑色母豹又挠窗又舔玻璃，急得团团转。  
Everett翻了个白眼，他伸手拍拍窗户，“够了，别闹，Kitty。”  
被他私下唤作Kitty的大型猛兽用吻部猛撞车玻璃，整个车子都摇起来。  
年轻的国王提恰拉看够了热闹，这时候步履悠哉地从王宫高高的台阶上走下，他穿着宽松的丝绸长裤，光着脚，长袍开襟，浪荡不羁，不忍直视。  
提恰拉呼喝了一声，Kitty扭头望过去，他左手一捞，她看懂了，暂时放过了国王的座驾，扑进主人怀里撒娇。提恰拉抱着她的大脑袋又揉又挠，教育了一通，这才揪着她的后脖颈，一起行到车边。  
提恰拉弯起手指敲敲车窗，好笑地看着Everett，“出来吧。”  
Everett鼓着脸生气，连车窗都不肯摇下来。侍卫欲上前，却被提恰拉抬手制止了，国王亲自握住车把手，力有千钧的手轻轻一动，门就开了。  
他弯腰，伸手，故作姿态，“请吧，公主殿下。”

 

Everett 在牛津读书的时候，找了一个乐团的男友，他不懂音乐，但喜欢他拉提琴时从脖子到脚尖的线条。他闭着眼睛，手臂平平地划过，乐声好像一道流泓由琴弦上细细的一线不断延展成肆意汪洋，他坐在他的床上，如同坐在月光下的礁石，静静地感受海水没过他孤独的岛屿，圆形的膝盖，起伏的胸口，最终吞噬他。  
他很是爱过这位音乐前任。那时他常常去排练厅找他，他认识乐团所有的人，并为他们每个人取了外号，比如长笛傻哥，圆号1号和圆号2号，以及兽鼓手。  
那家伙脖子上戴着一颗兽牙，是个打鼓的天才，鼓槌和鼓面搏击，像十万人在大地荒原上齐齐顿足，草木招摇，尘土沸腾，心脏一下一下博动，地底的神灵苏醒了。  
“他会成为一个传奇。”男友不止一次告诉他，“你能听到吗？”  
Everett兴奋地点头，就像他也参与了这个传奇。不过他想多了，他们很快结束了关系，从此以后他再也没有去过音乐厅。多年以后，他在奥地利执行任务，路过著名的维也纳音乐厅，没有想到那位音乐前任，倒是想起兽鼓手，他这才发现自己不记得他的名字，便也无从知道他是否已经成家成名。

再相遇是在日内瓦，两人都是西装革履，酒会上转了一圈，并肩站在一起。Everett握着酒杯的手转来转去，忍不住问他，“殿下记得我吗？”  
彼时还是王储的提恰拉笑起来，“小提琴？”  
“鼓？”  
他俩默契地相视而乐。  
“所以，你没有再打鼓，因为将来你有一个国家需要料理——你后悔吗？”  
“你要听实话吗？我有一整个皇家交响乐团，属于我，只听从我。”  
Everett举起酒杯，“国王万岁。”

当瓦坎达和美国建交后，Everett顺理成章地被授予了特别顾问的职位，出入不受限，他小心地维持着和提恰拉的友谊，成为这个国家最有威望的外宾。  
就连王室世代相传的守护神黑豹都很喜欢他，虽然洁癖的他实在不喜欢猫狗——豹子也不行！

 

“之前听闻你遇到了些麻烦，因此推迟了来瓦坎达，不知道现在怎么样，一切顺利吗？”国王在露台上请Everett坐下，Kitty趴在他脚边，眼巴巴地瞅着Everett。  
“出了一些小麻烦，但已经解决了。”Everett小心地把脚挪远一点，无视那只殷勤的母豹，“上次提到关于美国队长和冬兵——”  
“不着急。”提恰拉打断他，他笑意盈盈地看着他，“这次来，我希望你能多待一段时间，丰收节到了，这是我继位后的第一个丰收日，我希望你能参加。”

TBC

复仇者们陆续登场  
博士和玫瑰要吵架咯  
侦探夫夫当然还会上线


	6. Chapter 6

闹鬼7

吃完火锅来更新……本来要更半衰期的，但是早上一直在搞抢冬大赛，感觉今天的冬冬鸡血都用完了，所以先来奇奇和玫瑰

本章有玫瑰怼盾

 

我可能要感恩节后才能回去了。Everett在邮件里写道，我很想你，你有没有想我——他的手指悬停在键盘上，很快又按下回格键，把后半句话删了。

门在此时敲响。

“请进。”他合上笔记本，从椅子上侧过身，送夜宵的仆人推着餐车走进来。

“放桌上吧。”他吩咐道，拢拢衣襟站起来，走到桌边，见仆从布好餐，点头退下，方才揭开餐罩，洁白的镶纯金瓷盘里只有一张纸——振金打造的机械手臂图纸。

 

丰收节是瓦坎达一年一度最盛大的活动。在广袤的草原深处，从不与外人交往的部落这时会带着特有的礼物来到王宫，赠予国王，赞美他带来的丰收，接受国王对来年的祝福。提恰拉每天收礼物收到手软，他将把一部分礼物在节日当天送给集聚在广场朝圣的民众，另一部分则送给皇亲国戚。

他也送了Everett一件礼物。

女卫把盒子捧上来的时候，Everett望向提恰拉，“你知道，我们有道德署。”

“私人礼物。”提恰拉摊开手掌指指盒子，“打开看看。”

Everett盯着他看了一会儿，终于伸手拿过盒子，打开，他只瞧了一眼就忍不住摇头笑起来，“这可真是——”

他竟一时不知道何语——盒子里圈着振金缠做的琴弦。

“浮生岂得长少年。”国王陛下轻轻说

Everett把盒子盖上，放回桌子上，他望向提恰拉，诚恳地开口，“陛下，如果真有心，我斗胆想向您要一份礼物。”

属于旧日兽鼓手的表情渐渐褪去，国王靠回沙发，一手搭上靠背，“你想要的东西不属于我。”

“他当然属于你，陛下，冬兵可是你最珍贵的收藏。”

 

皇家园林深处辟出了一片小小的禁区，被通缉的前任复仇者们暂居于此。Everett在国王的陪伴下来到这里，天气晴好，冬兵Bucky Barnes和红女巫Wanda Maximoff 坐在草坪上，美国队长Steve Rogers和猎鹰Sam Wilson站在一旁。

“他们在做什么？”Everett问。

“Barnes正在做恢复训练，红女巫的能量能帮助他重构精神世界，但他还不稳定，所以Rogers和Wilson在旁做辅助。”

Everett听了提恰拉的话，着意看向冬兵，他穿着瓦坎达常见的白色长袍，左袖管软软地垂在弯起的膝盖上，他闭着眼睛，长发搭在肩头，看起来很脆弱，全不像曾经在柏林被捕时的强壮。

“Kenny，Barnes和我父亲一样是受害者。”提恰拉随他一起望过去，“命运多舛，他应该获得平静。”

“我不是陪审团，陛下，我有我的职责。”Everett说完，率先走去。

 

Steve Rogers抬眼看到走来的两人，举起手，这是战场上停止的手势，他气度威严，Everett下意识地收住了脚步。

“Wanda。”美国队长给出指令，红女巫点点头，素手回拢，围绕在冬兵身边的红色能量波消失了。

冬兵缓缓睁开眼，还有些分不清梦境现实的茫然，Steve已经让Sam和女巫把他扶回房间。

Everett想要上前，却被Steve挺身拦住，“Ross先生。”

美国队长身高六英尺，二百多磅，拦在Everett面前，跟复活节岛的石像似的，Everett只好退后一步，“别紧张，我看起来能干得过你们在场的任何一个吗？”

“你太小看自己了，Ross先生。据我所知，你曾经也是个让人闻风丧胆的特工。”

“我退休了，现在只是个小公务员，在办公室里打打字，接接电话。”

“一个能遣使国王的小公务员。”Steve似笑非笑地看向提恰拉。

“Everett是我多年好友，Cap。”提恰拉说，“我相信他。”

Steve摇头，“我的一个朋友被小公务员们控制了七十年，而我的另外一些朋友则刚刚从他们建的海底监狱逃出来。陛下，我不知道你交友的标准，但如果是我，我会小心一点——我92岁了，生活告诉我那些坐在办公室里西装革履的人总是最危险的。”

Steve转身欲走，Everett抢上一步，他昂着头，努力去够这头雄狮，“从我这儿，可以让你们以合法的方式回去，之后法庭会给予冬兵公正的审判，而你和其余的复仇者们会接受质询，这也是Tony Stark努力的结果。看在老天的份上，别那么固执，下一次，来的就不会是穿着西装皮鞋的我了。”

听了他的话，美国队长那坚毅的下巴动也不动，只用眼角的余光扫过眼前的人，淡淡道，“随时恭候。”

 

美国队长的答复，并没有出Everett所料，他心中另有打算。他和提恰拉一起慢慢踱回去，他主动聊起琴弦，国王说，振金做的弦音色辉煌明亮，适合独奏，演奏者若有极敏锐的感受力，能把最细微的变化表现出来。

Everett听了，问他，“冬兵的机械臂被毁，我听说你打算为他重做一只手臂，用振金打造。”

国王停下脚步，他看向Everett，说，“Steve说得对，我确实要小心你。”

看来美国队长的话的确醍醐灌顶——Everett低头轻笑，他喟叹，“陛下，我在下飞机的时候，曾经想，瓦坎达的风景真美，我下次一定要和我的爱人一起来这里度假，但是，我现在不是来度假的。我只是个小公务员，如假包换，我奉命前来，不过希望能让事情最顺利地解决，我也好早日回家，我……很想家。”

提恰拉不置可否，只说，“Kenny，在瓦坎达有句话，聪明的人总是走不出迷宫。”

 

一天之中碰了两次壁，就算是Everett Ross也觉得烦躁，他回到房间，只想赶紧洗澡睡觉。却不料门一打开，Stephen站在房间中央，Everett惊喜地睁大了眼睛，“Stephen！”

没想到Stephen却把什么东西向他掷来，东西落在他脚边的地毯上，滚了滚，不动了，Everett低头——那是两个被扯坏的窃听器。

“你监视我？Kenny，真的？”Stephen总是戏谑而温柔的眼睛此刻酝酿着狂风暴雨，他的斗篷在身后扬起，魔力陡升后，整个屋子开始地震一样抖动，花瓶翻倒在地，墙上的画重重砸下，书架上的书也一本本坠落。

Everett踉跄了一下，背撞上了门，他忙扶住门把手。Stephen见状顿了顿，收敛了能量，他原地转了一圈，斗篷在身后翻飞，他像追着尾巴的龙，就快要喷火了，“你派了人跟踪我，监视我，还在家里装了窃听器！”

面对他的质问，Everett想要编一些谎言，半真半假——我只是担心你，我想保护你，“白房子”知道我们的关系了——但他不想再骗他，也许是今天太累了，也许只是因为他是Stephen。他深吸一口气走过去，Stephen停下来，瞪着他，Everett觉得他可真像一只坏脾气的龙，他是至尊法师，并不比一只龙威力小，他抬手间就能把他杀死，但是他就是知道他不会伤害他。

“抱歉……”Everett轻柔地说，小心翼翼地伸手扶住他的胳膊，“我只是……我不知道，我很担心，当你说他……”

“他？”Stephen扬声，满脸的不可思议，“你在说什么？谁？”

“我不知道！”Everett自暴自弃地说，“当你说他，我猜也许有一个人，就算我瞎想好了，但是我觉得有什么不对，当你到我身边，你说你要保护我，你爱我，从那件该死的大衣开始，我就是觉得有哪里不对劲——我担心，我只是，只是你的错觉，而你也是我的错觉……”

Stephen的震惊一闪而过，他看到Everett试图寻找真相的眼睛在他脸上搜寻，有一刻他的心缩紧了，他张了张嘴——

门在这时候发出一声巨响，一个黑影蹿了进来，毫无预兆地扑向Stephen。

“小心！”Everett大叫。

魔浮斗篷总是反应更快，他拽着Stephen闪过黑影的攻击，红色的披风从Stephen身上腾起，像一只鹰一样俯冲而下，罩住了攻击者。

“老天，Kitty！”Everett张开双手，“快住手！”

母豹子和斗篷纠缠在一起，而提恰拉紧随其后出现，他看着满室狼藉，又望向眼前的不速之客——他记得他，一个会魔法的，上次在复仇者大厦，就是他在众目睽睽之下袭击了Everett，没想到，“你居然敢来我的地盘动我的朋友！”

这句话太耳熟了，上一次Sherlock当着他的面宣誓对John的主权，Stephen猛地转向Everett，嫉妒的怒火把他的眼睛烧得透亮，“这就是你不回家的原因？！”

“什么？”Everett完全混乱了，“等等——”

他的话还没说完，Stephen的魔力波已经压向国王。

 

TBC

 

双向吃醋二人组。。。

玫瑰对着别人都是游刃有余的，对着奇奇就变成傻傻了，恋爱中的人啊

奇奇快点坦白，等到玫瑰知道约翰的事情，你就惨了


	7. Chapter 7

我取文名很随性哒，写文就是为了爽，当然有人喜欢更好了咔咔咔

 

Everett当特工的时候，手上有敌人的血也有自己人的血了，做得多了，也就麻木了，他从不觉得自己会见不得死亡和鲜血。但是Stephen脸上一道渗血的伤口，都让他心疼，也是没救了。他的男朋友还不领情，Everett拿着沾了碘酒的棉纱小心翼翼帮他擦，却被他不耐烦地挡开了。魔法师看也不看Everett，始终恶狠狠地瞪着他身后的提恰拉，一副随时要冲上去宰了他的样子。

“Kenny——”国王刚想说点什么，Stephen嚯一下站起来，本来被驯服了趴在地上的Kitty立刻警觉地立起前爪，对着他发出低低的嗥叫。眼看又要打起来，Everett忙用身体挡住Stephen。

“陛下，请让我和他单独待一会儿。”Everett胡乱地摆了摆手，好好的卧室差不多成了废墟，他心烦意乱，“很抱歉，这一切……”

提恰拉抬手，示意他大可不必，他冷冷地扫过Stephen，微抬起下巴，“恕我直言，Kenny，你值得更好的爱人。”

老天，行行好吧——Everett简直不知道今天这些人都怎么了，他们全体退化成青少年了吗？果然，这话刺痛了Stephen，他怒吼着往前冲，“你怎么敢——”

“陛下！”Everett奋力拦住他抓狂的男友，崩溃地冲着提恰拉大叫，国王终于冷哼一声，甩门而去。

 

等到只剩两个人了，Stephen背过身，他拒绝和他说话，只把斗篷撑起的宽阔肩背对着他，魔浮斗篷在他背后偷偷掀起一个小小的角，对Everett摇了摇，仿佛父母吵架时候躲在门后偷看的可怜小孩。

Everett叹了口气，就像一个诅咒，每当事情涉及到他的工作，他的感情就会出现危机。当Lenny冲着他大吼大叫的时候，他只想赶快结束这荒唐的一切，最后Lenny是被保安拖走的。而现在Stephen忽然从那个会为他精心准备惊喜晚餐的完美情人，变成一个大吼大叫蛮不讲理的12岁小孩，到底哪里出了问题？更可怕的是他明知道这一切都已经超过他可接受的智商底线，他却仍然只想从背后抱住他，隔着那诡异的斗篷，厚重的法袍，把脸贴在他温暖的背阔肌上——他再次确定自己真的没救了。他强迫自己别这样做，他还没疯到让自己看起来就像个离不开Stephen的可怜花痴，他还记得他是Everett Ross。

“Stephen。”他吐出一口气，尽量让自己听起来不像在下命令——他的前任们总是控诉他习惯于发号施令，时刻高高在上，“我们能不能好好谈谈，像成年人一样？”

Stephen发出一声刺耳的冷笑，他猛地转过身，斗篷在他身后扬起一个夸张的半弧形，“行啊，就从那个叫你Kenny的混蛋开始！”

“……他叫提恰拉，是瓦坎达的国王，如果你有稍微把你高傲的下巴收一收，就会记得，你们都是光照会的成员，我敢保证你不止一次见过他，在复仇者大厦的自助餐厅或者卫生间？"Everett努力控制自己不至于扯着嗓门大喊大叫，这太不体面了，说不定门口已经排满了来欣赏他们争吵的仆人，此刻正在售票呢！

“哦，我当然记得。”Stephen扭曲出一个夸张的笑容，他的手在空中用力摆动，“他就是那个更好的，不是吗？一个时刻守护你的国王骑士，这可真是够罗曼蒂克的，Kenny，你们认识多久了，让我猜猜，五年，十年，你不停地换男朋友，留在原地的只有他，哈利和莎莉？说真的，你还站在这儿做什么呢，去找他啊！或者随便哪个更好的！”

好像有人冲着Everett的肚子上捣了一拳，他的胃缩进去，他拼命调整呼吸才能让五脏六腑不要被扯进肚子上的空洞，他深呼吸，再深呼吸，下巴抖动，蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层潮湿的淡粉，“你不——你不能——你没资格这样说我，我爱你，Stephen，只有你，你根本不明白我有多在乎——多害怕，害怕搞砸，因为我总是搞砸，你说得对，我不停地换男朋友，但从没有人愿意为我留下来——”

他说不下去了，他闭上眼，举起手，休战或者投降，让自己获得一丝喘息的机会，喉咙里坠着铅块，他没法再说下去了，太狼狈了，他只想逃离。他转身就走，却被一把拽住了胳膊，Stephen就像Everett讨厌的每一个超级英雄一样毫无分寸地展现他们的力量，他擒住他的肩膀，他的骨头都要被他捏碎了，他把脸凑上来，粗暴地堵住他的嘴。Everett薄薄的嘴唇抿成一线，他不要，不原谅——

“For me。”Stephen低哑的声音如同云层中滚过的雷，暴风疾雨，Everett喘息着，热烫的眼泪滚过他们交叠的鼻子，Stephen的五指像鹰爪一样陷进他的后颈，他急不可耐又从容不迫的一点点夺去他的呼吸。

在将死之前，Everett终于顺从的张开了嘴，小小的他，落在他手里，毫无抵抗，任他摆布。

Everett不得不承认一个现实，他确实无药可救。

 

Stephen并没有留下过夜，他不声不响地走了。当Everett醒过来，房间恢复了原状，花瓶里还插着新鲜的山茶花，他呆呆地靠在枕头上，要不是身体上的不适，他都怀疑自己做了一个痛苦而甜蜜的梦。

Stephen没有留下只言片语，他就这么走了，两个礼拜后，Everett突然想到，他是不是被甩了。当时他和提恰拉一起欣赏皇家乐团的演奏，在柴可夫斯基的第六交响曲中，提恰拉金色的双眸深深地望着他，Everett放下捂住眼睛的手，笑了笑，“你还记得我的那位小提琴前男友叫什么名字吗——不，别告诉我，我已经忘记了。”

 

TBC

 

这章有一点点短T T

小玫瑰伤心了

奇奇这个笨蛋，快点回来啦

当哈利遇到莎莉是一部我很喜欢的爱情电影


	8. Chapter 8

万恶的信息技术在于就算你在与世隔绝的丛林古国，也躲不开你妈咪远隔重洋来关心你的终身大事。  
“你会带那位超人先生回来过圣诞节吧？我和你姑奶奶，小舅妈，二姨婆都说过了……”  
“what the f—妈，你怎么能自作主张！而且他也不是超人，他是——无所谓了，我们已经分手了！”  
“老天，又分手了！keny你几岁啦！你姐姐和她太太都已经第三次复婚了——”  
Everett捂着听筒把手机拿远，在心里默数到10才又贴回耳边，“什么？hello？信号是不是出问题了，我听不到——妈咪，先挂了，下次再聊。”  
他像扔烫手山芋一样把手机揣回西服口袋，深吸一口气，绷紧了下巴，一回身才看到提恰拉站在他身后，笑得眼睛皱起来。  
“别说话。”Everett竖起手指，“就算你是国王也得在一个失恋又被催婚的大龄男人面前学会收声。”  
“看来你恢复得不错。我以为你至少短期内不愿意提到——”  
“我确实不愿意。”Everett打断他，他抬起下巴，自嘲地弯起嘴角，“但妈妈不就是那个永远哪壶不开提哪壶的人吗？”  
他俩沿着宫道慢步，已经过了十二月，天气却越来越暖和，路旁的金合欢树开满了黄色的小花。Everret停下来，举着手机凑近了拍照，“美极了。”  
“你应该留下来。”提恰拉站在一旁，看着他摆弄手机，“你喜欢这儿，四时温暖，草木丰沛，你可以住在皇宫里。”  
“你养我啊？”Everret心不在焉地抬了抬眼睛，他琢磨着给照片加一组滤镜，“我的养老保险，医疗保险——我可不便宜。”  
“何妨一试。”提恰拉淡淡地说。  
Everett终于意识到他是认真的，他望向年轻的国王，提恰拉目光坦荡，毫不避讳自己在挖美国人的墙角。  
“我登基不久，国内局势不定，我需要身边有信得过又足够强大的人帮我。”  
Everett瞬息之间转过无数念头，但对着提恰拉，他只是嘿然一笑，“那你得负责解决我的终身大事，不开玩笑，我妈80岁了，什么事都干得出来。”  
“你看我行吗？”  
“你会拉小提琴吗？”Everett绕过面前的人，先行一步。他语调轻快，开着惯常的玩笑，似乎全然没有把国王的邀请当真。

 

冬兵的振金手臂完成了。Everett把消息传递回华盛顿，同时附上自己的意见：建议继续谈判争取。  
回复很简短——理由？  
Everret看到回复，忍不住冷笑，理由？这可从来没有过，多年来他们一直信任他的专业判断，他不是个刚学走路的新人，凡是需要问“父母”的意见，无论在巴格达还是乌克兰，他都有足够的优先权做出任何反应。而如今他们不再信任他了？不见得，但他几乎预见到，等到回去后，会面临岗位调整，如果他们把他丢到什么后勤部——他难以避免地想到了提恰拉的邀请。  
他已经42岁了，早年透资的身体开始向他收利息，而他有时候真的厌倦随时随地带着目的说话做事——这会不会是stephen离开他的原因之一？他软弱到去自我怀疑，也无怪忽失去了白房子的信任。他忍不住想，从那件闹鬼的大衣开始，麻烦好像多米诺骨牌一样追着他倾压，他失去了对生活的掌控，如同坐在波涛中的漂流者，握紧了船舷，心惊胆战，被不断抛高荡落，随时有落水的危险。  
他真需要预约一个长期治疗，或者放假，或者辞职，或者去雪山灵修，或者毫无尊严地去祈求那个该死的混蛋回到他身边——或者去死——开个玩笑，他还得回家和姑奶奶、小舅妈、二姨婆和随便哪个关心他有没有足够幸福的亲戚一起过圣诞节。  
Fuck！  
最终，他给出了理由——我他妈就是理由！  
很好，他们没有再回复。

 

大概为了表示诚意，提恰拉主动邀请他一起去见证冬兵的复原。这的确值得观摩，医生和机械师，工程师，IT转家，生物学家们共同完成一起手术，为了防止瓦坎达的黑科技被偷窃，他进手术间前被收走了所有私人物品。  
他和前复仇者们被安排在一间类似茶歇室的房间，一面墙是屏幕，通过纳米机器人观看局部复原的细节，另一面则是整面玻璃墙，联通对面手术室，可以看到冬兵半靠在躺椅上，被束缚带困住，他是完全清醒的。  
“不需要麻醉吗？”Everett提问，他们中有一个负责项目的教授，做全程讲解。  
“他的手臂残余部分已经失去了痛觉。”教授解释，“事实上，虽然看起来他只有一只金属手臂，但为了让这这只手臂和整个躯干完美配合，苏联人对他全身都进行了改造，他是真正意义上的半机械人。”  
他语气中的兴味让美国队长朝他看过去，教授 不自然地舔了舔嘴唇，有些尴尬地弥补，“非常不人道的行为。”  
美国队长收回了目光，重新注视着玻璃，这么长时间的手术，他没有坐，一直站在玻璃墙前，没有一次分神看身后的屏幕，始终盯着玻璃那边的冬兵，冬兵也回看着他。  
手术一直进行到晚上7点，当玻璃那边的人擦擦汗，朝他们比了一个“OK”的手势，所有人都忍不住站起来鼓掌，只有美国队长没有动，仍然蹙眉而立，六个小时他第一次开口，“陛下。”  
提恰克心领神会，按下了座位旁的按钮，玻璃墙瞬间汽化，两个房间的距离消失了。  
Steve快步走过去，围在冬兵身边收尾的人识趣地分开，他蹲下轻柔地为他解开束缚带，扶他坐直，“你还好吗？”  
冬兵回给他一个柔软的微笑。

望着那两人相视而笑，提恰拉走到Everett身边轻声说，“这大概才算结束。我有一种看完迪士尼电影后的心情。”

Everrett已经腰酸背痛了，他偷偷地转了一下腰，轻哼，“不知道的还以为我们在产房呢。”  
“我说，要不要庆祝一下！”猎鹰把手臂举过头顶，招呼大家，“来点音乐！”  
响应他提议的是头顶一串密集的子弹，提恰拉转身扑倒Everett，裹挟着他滚到房间最角落。他俩半蹲着齐齐抬头，白色的天花板看不出任何破损。  
“还好你装了振金。”Everret心有余悸地说。  
“我没有。”提恰拉回答。  
下一瞬，天花板轰然碎裂，石灰和砖块下雨一样坠落，同时还有整齐落地的全副武装的突击队。

 

Everett飞快地奔跑在走廊里，他被提恰拉掩护后着先撤离，国王很快又返回了战局。此时他一个人奔跑在这座花木掩映的白色宫殿迂回廊道，白衬衫汗湿了背，精心打理的头发散落在额前。这座复仇者暂住的宫宇成了无人岛，安保失灵，守卫消失，而他的配枪，手机，可以联系上总部的一切都不在身边，他必须立刻——  
“Mr Ross。”  
Everett猛地转过头，一个穿着侍从服的瓦坎达年轻人站在拐角处，好像一个走错教室的学生，畏缩地躲在一只半人高的珐琅彩花瓶后。  
“是你。”Everett认得他，那个送餐时给他传递情报的孩子，他喘息着，一种异样的感觉攫住了他，他谨慎地望向他，“你怎么在这里？”  
男孩没有回答，只是把一只手伸进裤子口袋——Everett迅速侧过身——但男孩慌乱地摆动另外一只手，“不不不，我只是……他们要我把这个交给你，授命你这次行动的总指挥。”  
他从口袋里掏出手机——Everrett的那只特殊加密过的手机——递给他，“他们说，冬兵的金属臂控制装置已经上传在里面，他会通过干扰神经信号，放电到脊柱，完全摧毁目标战斗力。”  
刹那之间，明白一切的Everett一把夺过手机，怒火像一只手拧住了他的胃，绞紧，再绞紧，他用汗湿的手握紧手机，朝男孩用力点了点，“这笔账我记下了！”  
他扯开领带，往回跑，皮鞋在地毯上落下，毫无声音，只有他呼哧呼哧的喘气声。肾上腺素调动后心脏压迫般的疼痛他已经很久没有过了，他又回到战场了——mother fucker！

 

他猛地推开门，所有人——前复仇者们和那些被制服后跪在地上的突击队——全都向他望过来。  
一个跪在地上距离他最近的突击队员忽然扬起头，朝向他，“Mr Ross。”  
很好，他现在是晚会明星了。他把双手举到胸前，“我可以解释。”  
“先把你的手机给我，再解释。”Steve上前两步。  
“……里面有我前男友的裸照。”  
“他不会介意的，反正也是前男友了。”猎鹰朝他恶意地笑笑。  
Steve一把夺过手机，在Everett试着去阻拦时，红女巫扬扬手，他被一股凶猛的力量撞到了墙上，忍不住发出呻吟。  
“hey，小心点。”提恰拉皱眉看向女孩，“他是个普通人。”  
“他可不普通。”Steve转向国王，他朝他扬扬手机，“普通人不会用这个，Stark军制。”  
他十指合拢，手机爆裂在他手里。几乎同时，身后的冬兵从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的叫声。Steve猛然回头，冬兵的右手金属臂僵直了，像一段被劈断的木桩，沉下，带着他整个人的身体往右边倾倒。他双膝跪地，弯曲左手反扣住后颈，昂起头，嘴唇发抖，脸上的血色尽褪，牙齿上下撞击的声音让人胆寒，他全身都在抖。  
Steve迅速跪倒，他搂住他，把手指塞进他嘴里，顷刻间血就流出来了，但他似乎完全感觉不到疼痛，他穷尽四倍力固定住冬兵痉挛的身体，同时抬起头，盯着Everett，目眦尽裂。

TBC

 

奇奇你老婆要被暴怒的队长打啦，快出来救人！  
冬冬又让你受苦了…


	9. Chapter 9

一个月没有更新了，并没有弃坑或者卡文，就是天气太冷，一动手就冻手……

上章玫瑰中了圈套，被误以为是害冬冬的幕后黑手，盾盾暴走，玫瑰危险

 

 

Steve手臂环过Bucky的脖子，Bucky在他怀里弹动了一下，左脚滑过地面，随后安静下来，头向外侧垂下，长发覆盖了面容。Steve把他抱起来，260磅的超级战士在美国队长臂弯里安静的像一只死去的小狗，Steve弯腰把他放在躺椅上，他低头看着他，伸手把他被冷汗浸湿的头发顺到耳后。

房间里的人都屏住了呼吸，丛林中陡然紧缩的安静，总是危险的先兆，当Steve收回望向Bucky的目光，他微微垂下头，右手的手指骨伸展了一下，紧握成拳。

Everett本能地后退一步，脚跟顶着背后的墙，立刻伸手去摸腰间的枪，但他马上想起他的配枪之前就被收走了，此时他两手空空，面对一个暴走的美国队长——如果他没有记错，上一个对战他的可是穿着盔甲的钢铁侠。

“等等，你听我解释……”

在他开口的同时，提恰拉上前一步挡在他身前，黑豹宽宽的肩膀拦住了Everett的视线，把他藏在他身后。年轻的国王歪了歪头，示意身后，沉声说，“Cap，把他交给我，我会给你一个满意的答复。”

“答复？”Steve轻声重复，他转过身，面向提恰拉，“我不要答复，我要算账。”

他向他大步走来，脚步骤疾，直接撞向提恰拉，黑豹被他逼得连退三步，踩稳了，肌肉结实的长臂弯刀般挥向Steve，“这是我的国家，我不允许你动我的客人，not on my watch！”

Steve抬手格挡，“Wanda！”

红女巫起手一推，之前混战中横倒的玻璃圆桌从地上掀起迎面砸向提恰拉，提恰拉旋身飞脚，玻璃脆裂，如蛛网向四面辐射把空气撕裂。

Everett猛地抱住头，侧过身，绷紧身体等待即将到来的疼痛。

可是没有，什么都没有发生，他竖着胳膊肘，眼珠悄悄往后转动，从手臂的缝隙间窥看——

"What the hell！”

他放下掩护的手臂，瞪大了眼睛，眼前的一幕似乎是在30000倍慢镜头下观看世界：碎裂的玻璃似透明的礼花绽放，把空气划开了一道一道肉眼可见的波痕，砸坏的圆桌被一只看不见的手托在半空中，在这奇妙的背景里，提恰拉的右腿高悬，保持着“踢”这个动作的具象演绎，Steve则以一种奔跑的姿势朝向他，五官微微有些失真，是在运动中被强行凝固导致的肌肉错位。

所有人停顿在各自的上一个瞬间，一切被冻结了，如同现代艺术雕塑群，如同忽然降临的沉睡魔咒……等等，魔咒？

Everett在这固态的静止中听到了风的声音，突然之间，他的心脏像落地又弹起的皮球浮在空中，他的脚发软，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了——不，不可能，绝不可能——

“Keny。”

Stephen Strange破空而出。他的脚踩在地面上的瞬间，按下启动键，时空重新运转，只不过是往反方向运动——呈放射状碎裂的玻璃如被收线的鱼饵，逆向抛物线，拼合成完整的明净桌面，玻璃圆桌向后翻滚了一下重新倾倒在原来的位置，提恰拉收回了右腿，走太空步一样滑动着站回Everett的右前方，而Steve则直接就是倒放的录影带，大步后退到了冬兵昏睡的躺椅边……所有人都被一双手拨弄着回到了五分钟之前，如果说有谁不曾改变，那便只有从始至终昏迷的冬兵。

3，2，1——重新来过。

Steve转身朝向Everett，还没有迈出第一步，空气震荡，他只觉得胸腹被压得难以呼吸，就像爆炸之前的几秒钟，紧接着他整个人被一股冲击波撞飞出去，身后的墙承接不住他，砖石碎裂，他从洞开的二楼摔飞了出去。Steve反应极快，他在半空抬脚蹬在墙壁上，跟猫一样调转了姿势，弓身落地，手撑着地面，稳稳地站起来。

他抬起头，视线模糊了一下，他甩甩头，突然之间视网膜中央出现一个白点，像在纸上烧出的洞，白点迅速扩大，占据了他的全部视域。他急忙向前几步，但太晚了，空间已经包合，他转身四顾，在这纯白的世界里，无限近，无限远，绝对静止，生生不息。

男人在这时出现，凭空出现，Steve盯着他，积蓄全身的力量。

“我认得你，至尊法师，Stephen Strange。”

“我比较喜欢Strange 博士这个称呼，Rogers队长。”Steven背着手踱步上前。

他们一班高，但Stephen 绝对没有Steve那么强壮，反而有些清瘦，他两鬓斑白，留着修剪整齐的胡子，一张颧骨高耸的长脸，即便他不把博士的头衔挂在嘴边，但那傲慢的表情，走路的姿态——他身披斗篷，脚穿战靴，但Steve完全能想象他穿着高级西装挽着女伴走进音乐厅的样子——他见过太多这种上流社会的人了，就算他现在能徒手抛出一个白色星球，他也不过是住在富人区，喜欢红酒和名车的把戏人而已。

“你想要什么？”Steve天生的直觉告诉他，他不喜欢这家伙。

“不是我想要什么，是你想要什么？”Stephen在他面前停下，他伸出手，掌心朝上，距离他手掌三公分的地方出现了——Steve不知道这是什么，他曾经在Tony的会议桌上常常看到激光束投射的3D影像，但眼前这个恐怕……就是传说中的魔法——Bucky的金属手臂横截面。

Steve并不是傻子，他不相信魔法能让他透视物体内部，“这是数据图。”

“再看。”Stephen 手掌张合，图像瞬间放大，机械手臂内部纤维必现，而Steve瞪着其中一点，心跳几停，“炸弹。”

“放电导致行为失效只是警告，手臂连接处植入了微型炸弹才是关键。”Stephen 的声音低沉冷淡，平静地叙述，“你的Bucky命悬一线。”

嘭——一声轻响，Steve不确定是他精神高度紧张导致的幻听，还是眼前人的魔术把戏，但他瞬间绷住了全身肌肉，不然他怕自己忍不住颤抖，他不能……这是一场谈判，而Stephen正一瞬不瞬地看着他，面上什么表情也没有，他却肯定他把他所有的反应尽收眼底。

“我可以帮你取出他肩膀上的麻烦，然后你们可以给他做只新手臂，金属的，塑料的或者毛茸茸的小熊爪都随你喜欢。”他开出了条件，而Steve只想问那个——“否者？”

“否者，我们也可以用你喜欢的方式解决，我亦奉陪到底。”

Steve把重心换了一只脚，他扬起下巴，微微眯起眼睛，“打架这件事我还没输过。”

Stephen 朝前跨了一步，挑衅地说，“Without winter soldier？”

Steve的脸色变了变，他的眼珠定在眼前这个男人尖刻的颧骨上，对方狭长的眼睛在这么近的距离上看上去就像是透明的，瞳孔深处有白色的火焰在腾腾燃烧——他忽然心中一动，“Everett Ross？”

“不是只有你才有想要保护的人。”Stephen一字一句说得有轻又慢，“你应该庆幸你没有碰他。”

“那他最好也别再动Bucky。”Steve迅速回击，“如果Bucky——”

“你想怎么样？”Stephen接上话，他不带感情色彩地评价，“Tony说得对，你总是把可以双赢的事情推向极端，而最终为你的固执牺牲的却是爱你的人。”

Steve愣了愣，“Tony——”

Stephen再次挥手打断他，他没功夫扯进复仇者的恩怨，他只想解决Everett的麻烦，“我们说清楚一点，我帮你解决你的麻烦，你帮我解决我的…"他不让Steve有机会插话，语速飞快地继续，“我的麻烦就是Everett，他不需要再待在这里被搅进这摊子烂事中，我要他和我回纽约开心的过圣诞节，而他的麻烦是你和冬兵——所以，简单来说，我治好你的Bucky，再给你们买张机票，送你们回到美国，接下去，你是要大闹一场还是继续当你的美国队长，都与我无关。”

Steve没有直接回答，反而严肃地问他，“你在帮他做事？他利用你帮他做事？”

“……我很好奇你是遭遇了什么才能做出这样的推测。”

Steve摇摇头，他经历了什么？遭遇了什么？他经历了二次世界大战，经历了生与死，从无名小辈受尽欺侮，到战争英雄成为美国的精神象征，再到逃犯，被质疑和唾弃，被不同党派当成枪的同时又树成靶子，比起面前站着的这个傲慢的天之骄子，他从不怀疑权力践踏良知，信仰撕裂彼此，人心异化后会有多深的恶意，所以，“我不会为了任何事放弃Bucky。”

“很好。”Stephen小幅度地扯了扯嘴角，他的目光定在Steve脸上，似乎在判断他有没有撒谎，显然他多虑了，关于Bucky，Steve永远不会撒谎。

最终，法师放松了凝视，他抬起右手随意的在空中划过，四周的白色像牛奶从玻璃杯上滑落，透明的杯壁外是真实的糟糕的世界。Steve看到了布满弹壳的天花板，然后是半垂在墙上的画像，他们很快就要回到那间聚集了麻烦的手术室，回到的朋友、爱人、敌人、陌生人之间，而在此之前——

“小心你的男朋友，Strange 博士。”Steve低声警告。

 

 

TBC

来自盾盾的诅咒，是否会一语成谶？

奇奇此刻心里一定很不屑，老冰棍你懂啥！我家玫瑰最爱我了！

下章超级甜超级甜巴扎黑


	10. Chapter 10

差一点又因为看美妆视频而错过更新了。。。。上章说到，奇奇和盾盾交手了，然后暂时达成协议

 

Stephen快步走上前，揽住Everett，不等他说什么，披风一扬，把人带走了。他们瞬移到了Everett在王宫的卧室，如果按Stephen希望的，他会把他直接带回纽约，但他不能，还不是时候。

“你还好吧？”

Everett用胳膊肘挡开他，退后一步，魔浮斗篷恋恋不舍地顺着Everett扬起一角，又沮丧地落下。

“对不起。”Stephen微微垂下眼睛，双手垂立，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

Everett转身走了几步，他还没法面对他，拜托，他好不容易才忘记他的（并没有，另外一个声音快速地说），而现在他像个大英雄一样从天而降保护他，又像个孩子一样可怜巴巴地垂手而立，祈求他的原谅。他怎么可以这么做！他怎么敢这么做！

“我不好，这是你要问的吗？我一点也不好！”Everett叉着腰，近乎痛苦地伸手捋过散开的刘海，他糟透了，他现在满身灰土，冷汗浸透了衣背，他的腰背酸痛，太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。冬兵还躺在那里生死未卜，美国队长要宰了他，他失去了提恰拉的信任，而白房子那边显然在给他下套——该死的Wlaller……他有一大摊子烂事要处理，他甚至还要在圣诞节赶回去面对三姑六婆的催婚。他现在最不需要的就是……就是回答Stephen，他好不好！

“我不好，我真的不好。”Everett垂下头，深深的叹息，“为什么回来？Stephen。”

身后安静了一下，他那前男友的声音像在房间装上了3D全方位环绕立体声低音炮，让他从脚底心开始战栗。

“我发现我还爱着你，就算我仍然在生你的气，我想和你吵架，想冲你大喊大叫，但我忍受不了看不到你。”

喉咙哽得很痛，Everett用力闭了闭眼睛，可是睫毛还是湿了，他飞快地用大拇指揩过眼角，捂住嘴，吸气，再吸气。他不要在他面前哭，他已经毫无尊严了，他就像那些最烂俗的情感故事里的主角们不断原谅，不断退后，让对方步步紧逼，得寸进尺。他最好现在就走，绝对不回头，绝对……

Stephen从身后抱住他，他像那种橘色的安全毯，厚重，温暖，在事故现场覆盖在你身上，一下子你就知道自己安全了，被保护着，被救援了，接下去你可以哭了。

他结实的双臂箍住他，让他的背贴在他的胸前，他不合时宜地想到他们那些混乱的癫狂的时刻，他也总是从后面压制着他，他们贴合着，韵律着，心跳的节奏逐渐统一，就像他的心脏寄住在他的胸膛里，那是Everett最喜欢的时刻，他如此确信他拥有他，他真的拥有Stephen。

“对不起。”Stephen在他耳廓边吐息，胡茬蹭着他的耳垂，他伸手，那双伤痕累累的手轻轻拨过他的脸，食指和拇指扶住他圆圆的下巴，他用目光锁住他的双眼，蛊惑他，诱骗他，“原谅我，你会原谅我的，对不对？”

Everett的喉结动了动，靠得太近，他无法看到Stephen以外的东西，这是个阴谋，他不要回答，可是他看到Stephen笑了，他的嘴角勾起来，一下子从那种做错事的小孩变成了胜券在握的alpha，他迷惑地想，我可没说原谅他，不是吗？我没有……

而Stephen已经低头衔住了他的下嘴唇。Everett顺着那个吻，仰起下巴，露出脖子，这姿势如此别扭，他就像吸血鬼捕获的猎物，又或者是巨龙抢夺的公主，他被迫又自愿地奉献出了自己。

 

这很不负责，复仇者和突击队，提恰拉，毁掉的手术室，他应该在现场的，而不是被Stephen带走，然后他们就开始像两只繁殖期的兔子一样疯狂的翻滚。

“我得……”他找回自己的呼吸，他在那些柔软的灰白色的枕头里面显得特别特别小，Stephen能把他完完全全地覆盖住。这让Stephen忍不住想，这才是对的，他就应该在他的保护和控制下，他太小太脆弱了，他怎么能放心把他放在那些能徒手拆门的疯子身边，他肌肉隆起的胳膊伸展着，背肌张开，他坚硬而强壮，他甚至害怕自己的触碰会弄伤他，而他们居然把他放在一群世界上最危险的人之中——不可饶恕的错误。

“我不能……没有时间……”Everett断断续续地说，一句话都费劲，Stephen不断地打断他，让他分心，“停下，混蛋。”

而Stephen的回答则简单粗暴得多，他差点让他撞穿床头。

“我管理时间，Keny，如果我愿意，我们可以一直做这个，所以，闭嘴，我亲爱的。”

 

Everett睡了很沉很沉的一觉，他被沉重而温暖地压着，好几次他快要醒过来，他都催眠自己不要，不要醒，就这样一直睡下去吧。

阳光闪过的他的眼皮，他终于慢慢睁开眼睛，他迟钝地就像他不是个特工，好一会儿他才意识到他不在他的卧室里。这是一间木屋，床边垂着轻纱，随着轻风摇摇曳曳。他从床上坐起来，披上睡袍，双脚撑起身子的一刹那，膝盖发软，差点跪倒，“fuck！”

他等脸上红潮褪了一点，才穿着拖鞋慢慢走出卧室，桌边放着茶，还是温热的，是他喜欢的英式红茶。他喝了一口，忍不住叹息，美好的性爱，被阳光叫醒，还有红茶，他希望这不是一个梦，就算是梦也晚一点把他叫醒。

Stephen在阳台上，他穿着清爽的白衬衫和西裤，年轻得像只有20岁，他向他伸出手，Everett莫名地有些害羞，这可太奇怪了，他们难道不是才上过床吗？他在心里让自己镇定一点，伸手，被他牵过去。

他们一道站在阳台上，Stephen从后面楼着他。他这才发现他们居然在树顶的木屋上，树有100英尺高，视野范围内能看到蛋清色的远天，地平面无限延伸，吻合的部分连绵万里，离开的了现代化的王城，广袤的原野在脚下铺展开来，河流像磁带卷般被拖长了，在早晨的阳光下闪闪发光。

“你……”Everett正要说话。Stephen却竖起手指抵住嘴唇，他示意他看向旷野，Everett正迷惑，忽然远处树林里步出了一只小象，它毫无征兆地出现，自己也迷惑了，似乎没想到走出了树林。接着，它身后跟出了第一只大象，那可能是它的母亲，它用鼻子拱拱它，催促它别傻愣着，小象在母亲的脚步间左突右出，他们走向河边，而身后是成群结队的非洲象群。

旷野上响起了大象的鸣叫，远处鸟群在天空中回旋。

这一切让Everett深深地沉醉，而Stephen从身后环住他，把下巴搁在他窄窄的肩头，“我的圣殿里有一扇门，时空纵横，四季迁延，尽收眼底，在没有遇到你以前，常常一个人去看，鱼群回游，飞鸟南迁，我曾经的老师古一法师曾告诉我，天人合一，才能大成。”

Everett静静地听着，Stephen很少说起自己的事情，他遇到他的时候，他已经是至尊法师了，他有时候忘记他曾经是个外科医生。他那被毁的双手包住Everett的手，手指插进他的指缝，摊开在两人眼前，Everett发现自己的手小了整整一号，在Stephen手心里显得特别可笑。

“我曾经也为眼前的世界迷惑，但是当我超脱身体，我看到了更多的世界，不同的空间，时间，世间万物，曾经的执着像蚂蚁面对糖块一样可笑。”Stephen低低絮语，“这个世界太广大太深邃，Keny，你难以想象，我们人类有更多的选择。”

Everett呼吸微窒，他的头脑艰难地运转着，保持清醒，“你不是要收我为徒吧，我本来要去霍格沃茨的。”

Stephen被他逗笑，他的Keny紧张得身体轻轻颤抖，仍然会开玩笑，这就是他，他喜欢他的样子。他把他轻轻转过来，让他面对他，Everett抬起头，阳光破开云层洒下，Stephen沐浴在光里，风在他洁白的衣领上停下，他牵起他的手，问他，“你愿意跟我一起去看这个世界吗？你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Everett别过头，废了，说好绝对不能在他面前哭的，让他知道他有多爱他，毫无恋爱技巧，一头扎进去，像个傻子。他飞快地用手背揩过脸颊，而Stephen还在耐心地等着他，也不知道给他递张面纸。

“Keny？”

别问了，好像我还有别的选择似的，混蛋。

“我的戒指呢？说好了，我不要你的悬戒，别糊弄我，我可要个真钻戒，超级贵的那种！”

 

tbc

 

我们玫瑰被奇奇吃得死死的啊，嗨气

玫瑰圣诞节挎着奇奇回家，还有敲贵的戒指，太有面子了


	11. Chapter 11

一望无际的原野上出现了一辆小车，早早进入视野，但真的开到眼前还有一会儿工夫。

“速度挺快。”Stephen似笑非笑地拍了拍阳台的栏杆。

Everett也没想到提恰拉会这么快，从他醒来后给他发信息到现在不超过一刻钟，他只是没想到这一刻钟里，他的人生拐了一个弯。他伸手环过Stephen的胳膊，亲昵地把头蹭在他的肩膀上，有点心虚地说，“让他们等着，我给你……做吃的，你饿吗？”

想到Everett的手艺，Stephen赶紧说，“我不饿——也许我们应该回去，我答应了Steve Rogers，治疗冬兵。”

Everett抬起头来，“什么？”

“我们达成了约定，他会带着这些前复仇者们回去，条件是我治好冬兵。”Stephen小心地观察Everett的表情——他没有生气，不过也谈不上高兴。

“你不该——”Everett抿了抿嘴唇，他本想说你不该没有和我商量就替我谈判，但他不想和Stephen吵架，特别是此时此刻，他希望这是完美的一天，它会是Everett的生命中最好的一天，等到他70岁了，变成恋恋笔记本里的失智老人，他仍然记得这一天有多快乐，所以，“谢谢你，Stephen，但是我还是得自己处理这件事，你明白吗？”

“当然，我只是希望帮你解决一些麻烦。”

Everett忍不住凑过去亲他丘比特弓一样的嘴唇，他的胸膛里回荡着温暖的春天的白色卷边的小小浪花，他真的好爱他。Stephen揽住他的腰，加深了这个吻，直到两人都快醉在彼此的呼吸里，才勉勉强强的分离。

“我发誓，我真的会把你带走的。”Stephen低沉的声音像云层中滚过的雷，Everett有种在暴雨来临前战栗无措的激动，他不由自主地双手环住他的腰，紧贴着他，“我……也许你不相信，我和你想的一样，我想……”我想和你走，现在就走，随便哪里，绝不后悔……

“等我处理完这些，我们就回家，很快，我保证。”他急切地说。

Stephen的大手暖暖地包住他的头，他现在又变成大人了，无限的耐心，为他。

Everett换好衣服，把西装外套搭在臂弯里，站在屋子里，环视了一下，也没什么可带走的，“我想把这买下来，你觉得怎么样？”

Stephen有些惊讶地看着他，搞得Everett脸红了，“我就是觉得这里很不错，风景啊，摆设啊——见鬼的，当我没说。”

“我可以让它停留在这一刻。”Stephen轻轻地笑了，他走上前拉住Everett的手，他们手拉手走过起居室，小厨房，卧室，阳台……他空着的手在虚空中划过一道看不见的波纹，直到他们走到门口，“告诉我时间。”

Everett抬起手腕，对时，“9点05分。”

“2017年11月18日9点05分。”Stephen点点头，“在这里时间不再流逝，它将永远为你停留。”

 

他们手拉手走下楼，豹首标志的汽车停在不远处，两个高大魁梧的瓦坎达人西装革履，耳朵上别着耳机，等候在车旁。看到他俩，一个人侧过头低声汇报，另一个人为他们打开车门。

上了车，Everett别过头，他的手还乖乖躺在Stephen的大手里，像一只蜷缩的小动物，温顺听话，但他的脑子已经不可抑制地开始转动。车子前行，他能看到远处阳光洒在河面上，几只羚羊支棱着腿，弯下脖子在喝水，细长尾巴的鸟落在河畔，轻伶地跳动，草地深深浅浅，他们的车子像在破浪而行，不断地起伏。

他的思维在这起起伏伏中总是卡壳，分外疲惫，最终他放弃了——他轻轻地把头靠在Stephen的肩头，并不在乎前排的瓦坎达人怎么想。

 

车子驶入集镇。Everett几乎没离开过都城，不知道原来瓦坎达还有另外一面。主干道上跟堵塞的血管一样，人、车和牛马并排而行，叫卖、争吵混合着音乐，汽车的四个轮子转不过一圈就得停一停，喇叭倒是按得飞起。

Everett忍不住，拍拍前排，质问，“你们是怎么来的？为什么不派飞机？”

“我们在最近的机场换了汽车。陛下说，派车去接您，先生。”

“他肯定对瓦坎达的交通了如指掌，非常自信。”Everett笑了笑，靠回座位，又忍不住转向Stephen，“你说他是不是故意的？”

Stephen耸耸肩，“你比我了解他。”

这话说的，Everett闭上了嘴，他想Stephen什么都好，就是太爱吃醋了，小气鬼。

Stephen大概也意识到不应该这么说，他看了看窗外，曲起手指敲了敲窗，“我们去吃点东西。”

 

他们在马路中央下车，穿过拥挤的人群，走上人行道。附近都是手工艺品店，一时间居然找不到餐厅，阳光热烫，Stephen牵着他的手都出汗了，他俩被人群推来推去，好不容易在一间邮局的太阳蓬下找了块勉强能落脚的地方，Stephen双手搭在额前，大声才能压过周围吵闹的音乐，“我去附近看看，你待着别动。”

Everett点点头，他看着Stephen走进人群，从口袋里掏出手机。

汽车，哈？

提恰拉很快就回复了——给你们多一点时间，不用太感谢我。

Everett瞪大了眼睛，反应过来，忍不住笑，他快速在手机上按——哇哦，有没有人和你说过你是个好领导？

有人说过我是个好朋友。

Everett抿住嘴唇，把手机收进口袋，他盯着行人来来往往，觉得自己好傻，难道真的是和Stephen一起傻乎乎找餐馆吗，连提恰拉都知道他只想和他多一点不受打扰的二人世界。

他突然想赶快见到他，却才想到那“魔术师”从不带手机，他一时间慌得不行，简直像在任务中出了差错，后知后觉。他急冲冲跑进人流中，红灯变绿，他被人流裹挟着往一个方向走去，等到上了岸，他拿不定主意往哪个方向去找他，他又不能在街上大喊大叫，何况还有这该死的音乐，不管了，反正不能站在原地，他忙转身——恰和Stephen撞了一个满怀。

“我不是让你别乱跑吗?”Stephen站定了，把他拉到身边，周围都是旋涡一样的人流，他生怕他小小的被卷走了。

Everett被拉到他身边，眼珠缓慢地转动，有些疑惑地说，“刚才一瞬间，好像曾经发生过……”

“什么？”

“我们撞在一起，在街上。”Everett比划着，“这一幕好像曾经发生过。”

John。

Stephen心中一动，但他什么也没说，他牵着他的手往前走，“时空错位。”

“那是什么？”

Stephen犹豫了一下，解释道，“有无数的平行空间，在那里，有无数的你我，有时候你发现你走过的地方，做过的事情似曾相识，事实上是另外一个时空的你经历过的，你……”

“等一等，你是说，有很多个我，我以为平行空间只是未经证实的科学假设，所以你去过平行空间，你看过其他世界的你吗？”

Stephen瞥了他一眼，微微地点了点头。

“老天，你怎么从来没有告诉过我，他们都是怎么样的，他们——”

“Keny。”Stephen打断他，他把他往他身边拉了拉，避开一群游客，“这说起来很复杂很长，有时间我们慢慢聊，你不饿吗？”

说着，Stephen带着他拐进一个巷子，他们有些狼狈的像避难一样从人流中攀上岸，走进一间……儿童餐厅。

“别看我，附近只有这里有吃的。”Stephen在窗边的卡座上坐下。

Everett也坐下，他捋过额前的湿发，解开领口的扣子，轻嘲地笑，“初恋的感觉，嗯？”

Stephen没理他，他伸手拿过桌上的餐牌，嘟囔，“看看我们能不能点到除了……小熊，小鸡，小牛宝宝以外的套餐……”

“Stephen。”Everett忽然说，“你明明可以用魔法带我去日本吃刺身的。”

Stephen愣在那里，手指划着菜单，在那滑稽的穿着围裙的牛宝宝身上打圈圈。

“你明明可以带我瞬间回到王宫的。”

“你虽然没有魔法，也可以用手机地图帮咱俩找一家没有穿裙子的牛宝宝的餐厅的，Keny。”Stephen靠回椅背，把菜单扔到桌上。

他俩望着彼此，直到都绷不住笑了。

和你在一起，我会忘记魔法，忘记工作，忘记我们应该有的样子，和你在一起是我最傻最傻的那部分，和你在一起，堵车，满头大汗，像两个普通的游客，在人群中紧紧拉着手，吃儿童套餐。

“瞬间回王宫就不必了，但是刺身可以有。”Stephen敲敲桌子，垂下眼睛，“对不起，我……只是想和你多一点时间，我是不是很幼稚？”

Everett看向窗外，许久没有做声，接着他突然站起来，“六点钟方向。”

Stephen顺着他的目光，那两个西装墨镜的瓦坎达人从马路那边走过来。

“去哪儿？”

Everett伸手拉他站起来，“私奔。”

 

TBC

 

谈恋爱智商真的会下降

盾盾：说好回来救人的，想打架


	12. Chapter 12

甜出糖尿病的蜜月

 

“你真的不考虑悬戒吗？”Stephen逗Everett，“我相信很多人都希望随时穿越在世界各地。”

他们手拉手从小巷里走出，香港呈现在他们眼前。从京都一瞬间到了香港，Everett觉得自己像被丢进了火锅——那在成都难忘的经历——人流像水一样从四面八方漏出来，八只手都堵不住，蒙上一层吸水布也收不干这源源不断的人流。

“我有专机……再说，我还有你。”Everett不是故意把话说得像调情，他是真的这么想的。Stephen扭头看他，嘴角抿出一个小小的微笑，他又把他拽得更紧了一点。

Stephen带他去了一家不起眼的茶餐厅，门口却排了长队。一进门，他就用中文和师傅打招呼，Everett听不懂，只是眼睛亮亮地听他俩说话，Stephen于是又和师傅多聊了几句。直到有人冲他们招呼，Stephen拉着Everett走过去，“那是王，我的师兄。”

哇哦，Everett略略睁大了眼睛，他没想到Stephen还有同门，而他带他见他的朋友，他怎么不早说！

王热情地站起来和Everett握手，他又高又胖，Everett的手被他抓在手里，像被裹进面包里的一点奶油夹心，除了这面包片像石头一样硬。Stephen仍旧用中文和王说笑了几句，两人才转成英文，一起落座。

“你一定要尝尝这家的烧鹅，非常非常好吃，Stephen告诉我你们要来，我可是提早了两个小时来占位。”王跟服务员比手势，开始上菜。

“谢谢。”Everett真诚地点头，“我以前只在香港的酒店吃过中餐，还从来没有来过这样的地方。”

“那你很遗憾错过了香港真正的味道。这家店开了三十多年了，我上中学的时候就会来这里吃烧鹅面。香港是个很神奇的地方，20世纪开埠，西方文明缔造了这个城市，但它却始终保留着最传统最地道的中华文化。”

烧鹅上来，红亮的表皮周围烧出焦焦的裙边，又用高汤再浇了一层汁，光是看起来就充满了食欲。Everett拿出手机拍照，王偷偷冲Stephen眨眼睛，Stephen笑着用中文解释。

“我回去第一件事就是学中文。”Everett轻哼。

“那你最好先学粤语。”Stephen笑着为他夹菜，“要我为你办个摄影展吗？”

“我只是用手机记录生活的美好，老天，我干嘛要跟你解释。”

“我打赌你手机里一定都是我。”

Stephen只是逗他，没想到Everett一瞬间脸红到了脖子，魔法师挑起眉，轻轻说，“哦。”

王在桌子下面踢了踢Stephen，让他别再欺负Everett，他还挺喜欢他，他有一张笑起来很可爱的圆脸，他很难想象他是Stephen说的身居高位的神盾局官员。

 

吃完饭，已经夜晚了，他们在餐厅门口分别。王捶了捶Stephen的肩膀，用中文说，“我喜欢他，他像另一个Kristina。”

Stephen一时语塞，他很久没有想起Kristina了，此时有点心虚地看了一眼Everett，也用中文回答，“他们并不同。”

“但他看你的样子，和Kristina一模一样，你有注意到吗？”王也瞟了一眼，Everett微笑地听他们说话，虽然听不懂，却很认真地看着Stephen，“别再搞砸了。”

王一走，Everett就开始质问Stephen，“Kristina是谁？”

他虽然听不懂中文，但这可是个英文名字！Stephen心里把王骂死了，脸上却云淡风轻，“我原来的同事。”

“为什么提到她？”

“……”

"Stephen。”

“王见过她，她帮过我们忙。”Stephen避重就轻地说。

Everett笑，“我看起来像个傻瓜吗？”他站住了，在胸前环起手臂，不肯走，这里是人来人往的街头，Stephen没办法，“我们曾经有一段——但是，很快就分手了，王认识她的时候，我们早分手了！”

Everett似笑非笑地盯着他，低声说，“你还有没有要告诉我的，最好一次说完。”

Stephen不由自主地脑子里掠过一个人的名字，他赶紧说，“没有！”

Everett却盯着他看，他可是受过专业训练的，“你……唔……”

Stephen飞快地凑过来吻住他，Everett本能地张开嘴，他含含糊糊地想要说话，Stephen却越吻越深，他用手掌住他的头，把他揽进怀里，在人潮汹涌的香港街头，深深地吻他。

 

香港的晚上没有星星，人照光让天空泛起淡淡的红色。Stephen抱着Everett降落在天台上，这里可以看到无数的高楼，密密麻麻的灯火，每一间窗口都像一个镜头，横截出生活的一点边角料。

“你说有没有人也这样看过我？”Everett坐在天台边沿，他把手圈成望远镜的样子举在眼前，“一定有。我知道好多人喜欢拍高楼，从窗口里看人们折叠起来的一点生活片段，再去想象延展开的人生。有的人在看电视，有的人在健身，也有的人在做*爱，运气好还能拍到谋*杀……不过拍我就很无聊了，我不是在电脑前工作，就是在打电话，无聊的上班族。”

“却是个超级特工。”Stephen接上话，他拉起Everett的手，扣进自己的五指间，打量，“你杀过人吗？”

Everett哑了一下，就在他以为他不会回答的时候，他才说，“比你想象得多。”

阿富汗，伊拉克，基辅，比勒陀利亚……他很少有机会去走进那些迷宫般的城市寻找美味，亲近人群和风景。大多数时候他换掉衣服，改换掉发色，戴上隐形眼镜，走进某个一次性手机发来的地址……结束后，他坐最快的一班航班离开。过去，世界地图对他来说，都只是方便查看的经纬度和地名。

“我绝对不是个好人，你要知道，我不是……你的前任同事或者什么的。”

Stephen笑出声，“你还真在意，是不是？”

“是，我在意。”Everett认真地说，“Stephen Strange，我告诉你，别糊弄我，我……”他想说我真的会杀了你，把你关起来，我又不是好人，但他说不出口，他怕吓到他，怕他逃走，怕他后悔了，“你不许骗我。”

“我真的没骗你，Kenney，她真的只是我的一个好朋友，代表了一段过去，我猜，有时候，我会忘记自己曾经是全世界最好的外科医生。”Stephen说着，举起手，他还握着Everett的手，两只手在一起，一只大一只小，一只伤痕累累，一只很干净，一只救人，一只杀人，“习得魔法后，世界被拓宽了，时间重叠，我比平常人更多地感受到无处不在的信号，有时候在伸手之处，有时候在万里之外，还有的时候……甚至是另一个时空。”

“平行世界，你能感受到？”

“是的，魔力膨胀后，我的五感被放大，信息流如洪水，灵魂在水中起浮，那些灵息瞬间，有时候来自我， 有时候来自另外一个世界的我。”

“你见过什么？”

Stephen沉默了一下，声音比平时更低沉，“我……从高楼上坠落，我的胸口被子弹洞穿，我在战壕里，四面都是炮声……”

Everett握紧了他的手，贴着嘴唇，他不知道是自己在颤抖还是Stephen，肌肤相贴，无数个毛孔里传递着彼此的情绪，他说不出话来，光是想到那些时刻，他就喘不过气，“我希望我在那里。”

你在那里，他多希望你那里。有一次他太疼了，他一个人躺在病床上，枪伤复发，他害怕吗啡伤到脑子，唯有握住床边的护栏，一遍一遍倒吸气。他一直盯着手机，在想象里他给John打了电话，John从家里急匆匆跑出来，还穿着睡衣，在想象里，John冲进病房，低声叫着他的名字，为他擦汗，他握住他的手，把抠进掌心的手指分开，他说，“我在这里，Sherlock，我在。”

在想象里，他完成了，如此逼真，而手机一直躺在那里。直到第二天Mary和John来看望他，手机一直躺在那里。

Stephen陡然抱住Everett，他吞咽住那个名字，只是把Everett抱得很紧很紧。

Everett温柔地顺着他的背，在他耳边小声说，“我在，我在……”

 

他们在清晨醒来，单人床好窄，Everett大半的身子都睡在Stephen身上，Stephen吻着他的背，小小地咬了一口。

他的声音还带着睡意，哑哑的，让Everett恨不得缩成一条小蛇，钻进他心里。

“想标记你。”

Everett费劲地转过身，他从下往上看他，宽宽的眼皮，睫毛眨眨，显得特别小特别乖，“要去纹身吗？”

Stephen笑起来，傻瓜，“我有比那更好的。”

他的手指划过Everett在肩膀，停在他的肩胛骨上，他在那里书写密码，Everett不懂，只是很听话的一动不动，直到Stephen说好了。

“从今以后，我总能找到你。”Stephen吻在他的眼皮上，Everett闭上眼睛，听到他说，“谁也不能伤害你。”

 

他们吃好了早餐，才走出这家旧旅馆，这里早已不是香港，而是喜马拉雅山脚的卡玛泰姬。这座神城是Stephen故事开始的地方，Everett紧紧握住Stephen的手，瞪大眼睛看着周围的一切，五体投地边走边边祷祝的平民，成群结队去早课的僧侣，高高低低曲折不断的街道，两边错落的红色平房，集市上有傩面具，还有人在画唐卡，Everett想起Stephen家里也有许多。转过一个街角，Stephen停下，这里有一条破破的巷子，“我在这里被几个流氓打了一顿，唯一值钱的一块表被砸碎了。”

Everett心疼地皱紧了眉头，“你还记得那些人的样子吗？”

Stephen一时没明白，转过念头来，忍不住笑，他的Kenney还可以更可爱吗？

“别动歪脑筋，你这个小疯子。”

“我会保护你的。”

Stephen这回大笑了，“当然，我的长官。”

他们又去了圣殿，Everett第一次看到这么多法师，他们和Stephen行礼，Everett这才想起他的男朋友可是至尊法师。他好奇地去经阁，又去习武场看他们习武，Stephen换了衣服，陪法师们过招。Everett管理超级英雄，没少看过战斗，黑寡妇擅长柔术，美国队长举重若轻，冬兵是特工的打法，提恰拉四肢力量惊人，而Stephen则更接进武术，他的动作舒展，停顿富有节奏，是学院派的功夫。

Everett觉得特别好看。

“这就像霍格沃茨，习武读书，研习魔法，来这里远离都市，净化心灵，我都想在这里修行了。”Everett很喜欢这里，他们席地而坐，Stephen亲自为他斟茶。

“是很好，还有WiFi。”

Everett立即掏出手机，“快告诉我密码。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“真的？修行？”

 

傍晚，他们手拉手走在街上，金色的夕照把喜马拉雅山映得光芒万丈，像巨神临世，威严又宽肃，就连Everett这种不信教的人也忍不住双手合十，轻轻祈诵。

他们走到神城中心，跟着信众转经，经幡振振，而不远处背水的妇人在挨个到古井中打水，骑自行车下班的教员从石头路上行过，按着车龄，叮铃铃，世俗和神权各自运行，毫不妨碍。

“这里真好，我说真的，Stephen……Stephen？”Everett看着他，Stephen走到神塔边的娑椤树下，这树有两层楼高，枝叶层层压层层，树枝上扎满了红丝带，如花不知四季，盛放百年。

“这棵树已经200年了，你觉得它还能再活200年吗？”

“我不知道。”Everett不明白为什么Stephen这么问，“也许……它看起来是棵神树。”

Stephen转过身看着他，“我洞知了时间，更觉得时间可怕，再深的爱恨都会被时间磨灭，再宏伟的建筑都有一天倾倒，河流会改道，来时的路会荒芜迷失，我陷入了时间恐惧，不敢轻易说永远。”

“Stephen？”Everett想要拥抱他，但这里毕竟是神之所，他不好做太过亲密的动作。

Stephen深深地看着他，张开手，手中出现了一件挂坠，形如眼睛，中间嵌着绿色的宝石。

“这是？”Everett不知道这是什么，但他直觉这一定是法器。

Stephen为他戴上，他看到Everett紧张地看着他，像只被抓住耳朵拎起来的兔子，忍不住笑了，“我这魔术师买不起钻戒，送你一件祖传的项链，满意吗？”

Everett拿起胸前挂坠仔细端详，绿色的宝石像猫眼闪着诡秘的光，他吞咽了一下，低声说，“它是……”

“阿戈摩托之眼，也有人叫它时间宝石。”

 

TBC

古有铁铁为辣椒炸机甲放烟花，现在奇奇也追玫瑰不惜血本，送无限宝石，太壕了

此时此刻，盾盾正在追着黑豹要人

黑豹在某著名视频网站上看到某两人在香港街头接吻，忍不住唱起了最佳损友


	13. Chapter 13

本章比较长，且有大量盾冬，全员甜！

 

提恰拉正在吃早餐，Kitty突然从他脚边立起，正在这时，门从两边打开，Everett走进来。Kitty兴奋地扑上去，在他脚边转圈，Everett难得没有嫌弃，伸手抓抓它的后颈，母豹子更加high了，立起来够到他腰边，他伸手挠它的下巴，真把它当大猫咪。

仆人拉开椅子，Everett在桌边坐下，Kitty很殷勤地趴在他脚边，只把尾巴搭在主位的提恰拉脚背上。

提恰拉用瓦坎达语嘀咕了一句。Everett挑挑眉，假装听不懂，“陛下安好。”

“哪里安好——你家那位魔术师呢？”提恰拉没好气地问他。

“他还在倒时差，我们昨晚回来的，不好打扰你。”

提恰拉轻哼，“打搅得还少了？”

Everett咧咧嘴，拿起桌上的橙汁，伸长手臂碰碰国王放在桌上的酒杯，“谢谢你，陛下。”

他难得真诚，提恰拉虽然生气，但毕竟当时是他有意纵容他，也没有立场过多指责，只是忍不住抱怨，“美国队长差点抢了我的战机去抓你们！”

Everett淡淡一笑，“他倒是试试。”

“你们既然有约在先，合该守约，Keny，下不为例。”

Everett不以为然，“他差点杀我，Stephen很生气。”

提恰拉正色，“冬兵是他的命，他怎么做都不为过。”

“巧了，Stephen也是这么看我的。”他自己也不知道自己话中得意，提恰拉却敏锐地感觉到。他看了他一眼，Everett胃口很好地吃东西，气色清爽，不像从前压抑着喜怒，跟他说话滴水不漏，不透一点风。

 

手术安排在了下午，提恰拉有事处理，晚了一步，去到医疗中心的时候，Stephen和Steve都已经进去了。同上次一样，Everett和复仇者们透过显示屏观看手术室内情况，这次Everett看得格外认真。

Stephen并不亲自动手，他穿着绿色的手术衣，在室内指导几个医生手术。

“Stephen加入，魔法师+医生，再打团战，职业就齐了。”提恰拉半开玩笑地说。

Everett不玩游戏，听了这话，瞟一眼站在不远处的几个前复仇者，轻哼，“哪还有team。”

提恰拉扭头看他，“我以为你的任务就是重组复仇者。”

Everett没说话，他看着Stephen伸手指着冬兵，侧过头和Steve交谈，他平日里总有些不着调，这是他第一次看到他在工作中的样子，专业，专注，自信，高效，他想起他说的，他曾是全世界最好的外科医生。

“我打算辞职了。”Everett低声说，这话他甚至还没和Stephen说。Stephen只说想带他游历世界，却没有正面提过让他辞职，但他俩都心知肚明是什么意思，有些话不必说明，成年人的默契，Stephen不想听他拒绝，而Everett则假装不懂，但他迟早要做出回答。现在，面对提恰拉，他自然而然地说出了决定，即便他自己也没有想到，说出口的瞬间，他突然感到一阵释然和轻松。

“Stephen和我求婚了。”他面向提恰拉，露出一个温暖的微笑，“我答应了。”

提恰拉现在知道这次Everett回来身上的变化是什么原因了，他要走了。他和Everett相视于微末之时，再见面，两个人一个成了国王，一个成了外交官，身份地位决定了他们都有许多不得已。相比提恰拉这位一国之君和黑豹，尊贵显赫，Everett一个普通人一步步走到如今，在政*局的旋涡之中沉浮更加艰难，所以他看着比他实际年龄要老。他太辛苦了，到如今这个位置，仍然要时时刻刻提防，不能走错一步，恐怕睡梦之中都在盘算。作为朋友，提恰拉希望他能轻松一点，离开这个环境未必不是好事。但是作为国王，他却舍不得Everett，这些年他作为美国在瓦坎达首位特使，为两国之间达成积极共识起了很大作用。瓦坎达是个封闭的世界，整个社会对外界都保持着警惕，Everett是瓦坎达社会极少数接纳的外人。这么多年来，他凭着出色的个人魅力和提恰拉的帮助，在瓦坎达有着不逊于国王的超然地位，也为瓦坎达封闭的社会打开了一个窗口，提恰拉成为国王后，有意加强同外部世界的联系，如果有个白人辅政大臣，对外*交方向会更有利。

“先别这么快做决定，万一你婚后才发现真爱是我呢？”提恰拉没有正面回答，故意开玩笑。

Everett轻轻一笑，他何等聪明，当然知道国王的意思，他伸手隔着衬衫碰了碰脖子上的挂坠，并没有回答。

 

手术结束后的第三天，冬兵醒了。Stephen作为主治医生，去看望他，他在病床前伸手结了一个印，覆在冬兵身上。可怜Bucky刚刚清醒过来，睁大一双眼睛瞪着Stephen，“你是巫医？瓦坎达的巫医？”

Stephen嗤笑一声，收手插进口袋，“很聪明啊，我马上还要跳大神——称呼我Doctor Strange，不然我现在把你丢进魔多火山口。”

Bucky虽然不知道魔多是哪里，还是很听话地叫Doctor Strange。

提恰拉在边上，这时候说，“Barnes，你感觉你的手臂怎么样？”

Bucky动了动左臂，振金的重量和普通金属不同，所以他们重新调整了他的脊椎承重，他有些不适应，他不确定现在自己的力量，但这些都不是大问题。

“我想做一下恢复训练。”

提恰拉点点头，“慢慢来。”

“也不能太慢。”Everett在一旁说，这对一个刚苏醒的病人可不怎么友好，所有人都盯着他，连Stephen都有些没脾气，他打了个圆场，“我会为他制定恢复计划。”

Steve皱着眉，收回在Everett脸上的目光，望向Bucky，“我陪你做复健，我们慢慢来。”

他最后几个字说得又慢又重，Bucky知道Steve的脾气，仰脸冲他微笑，“好的。”

Steve面容便柔软下来。

 

Stephen为Bucky制定了详细的复健计划，他确实是好医生，在对病人问题上一丝不苟，以前他有许多病人，现在只有Bucky一个，于是他有大把的时间盯着Bucky。

“谁许你躺着了？”

“重了四磅，再接再厉啊，Bucky，要不要我为你再叫一份炸鸡？”

“你跑这么快干嘛，你以为你是超级英雄就不用遵守身体规律了吗？”

“……真的？Steve，他才刚好，你看到他的心率了吗，你再亲下去，就顺便帮他把人工呼吸也做掉吧。”

……

一时间，Bucky简直像小学生怕老师一样，只想躲着Stephen。提恰拉私下和他说，这位Doctor很久没有做Doctor了，你就随他过过瘾。Bucky则转头和Steve说，“你不要再对Everett摆脸色了，最终倒霉的可是我。”

这可真是冤枉了Everett，他最近心情大好，看一切都加了滤镜，连Kitty缠着他都不烦了。他有时候和Stephen、提恰拉一起在露台上聊天，Steve陪着Bucky在不远处花园里散步，Everett趴在石栏上看，Bucky穿着运动服，把头发绑在脑后，不时侧过头对着Steve微笑，像最普通的年轻人。

Everett也勾起嘴角，他不是个好人，对冬兵的经历他虽知道，但并没有太深的感觉，只把他当棘手的任务。现在，许是心态变化，他重新审视美国队长和冬兵，不禁感慨，难怪Steve对Bucky保护过度，谁在他那个位置，眼睁睁看着自己的爱人经历这么多苦难，他做出的选择毫不奇怪。

从私人立场上说，他觉得他俩隐居于此恐怕是最好的结果，但是，他有他的难处。

Stephen轻抚他的肩膀，他侧头看他，绽露一个稍稍有些软弱的微笑，惹得Stephen像心口上被轻轻吹了一口气，忍不住低头吻他。

坐在他俩身后的提恰拉翻了个白眼，把目光移开，却正好看到草坪上Bucky双手圈在Steve脖子上，仰头笑得开心，Steve稳稳地揽住他的腰。

“我真是够了！”国王丧气地从座位上站起来，决定眼不见为净。

 

Bucky草草翻看了一下协议，便要签，却被Steve伸手取走，他把协议丢在一旁的桌子上，“不急。”说完这话，他似笑非笑地看一眼Everett，“我们需要律师。”

Everett记起当时在柏林，自己顶回去的话，不免有些尴尬，又觉得Steve怎么如此记仇，但打嘴皮子架，他可从来不会输，“当然，不着急，回去后这件事我就交给Sharon Cater处理，她和你关系亲密，你也不必像防我一样防她。”

Bucky微微皱眉，“谁？”

Steve等不到他一句道歉，反而还被将一军，瞥一眼站在他身后的Stephen，“你到底喜欢他什么？”

Stephen抿唇轻笑，“后悔也晚了。”

Everett挑眉，站起来扣上胸前西装，向冬兵伸出手，公事公办中有一丝温和诚挚，“欢迎回家，Barnes 中士。”

他代表美国政府说出这句话，Bucky一时间有些怔忡。人海飘零近一个世纪，没有荣耀，没有身份，只有一身血污，从前他是冬兵，现在他是Bucky，James Baners这个名字他早就舍弃了，一同舍弃的是他想都不敢想的生活，可是此时此刻，他突然之间又有些如炭上星火般的希望，也许……他可以期待一个公正的判决。

“谢谢。”他握住Everett的手。

 

临回国前，提恰拉举办了舞会。他的皇家交响乐团被悉数搬到了王宫的水阁上，从水阁到舞会中心一路上种满了帝王花，盈盈攀来，如同花车游行的队伍。等到了晚上，镂空的花灯徐徐升起，这些光点像蜻蜓悬停在半空中，又倒映在水面上，似天上的银河倾落了一段。

王公贵胃，明星富商，觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，奢华之盛，除了Everett，国王的其他几位外国客人都不禁暗暗惊叹瓦坎达的富有，皇权的不可一世。Everett地位不同寻常，一时间除了提恰拉，最热闹的就是他身边，Stephen几下被边缘了，自觉站倒了复仇者们一边，远远看他熟稔的和人笑语盈盈。Steve拿着酒杯与他轻碰，“他这样倒是让我想起Tony。”

Stephen和Tony Stark也有交情，摇头，“Tony Stark是全世界最张扬肆意的人，Keny却是最不能自在的人。”

“哦，我只是说他们的个头。”Steve笑着说。

Stephen看向他，Steve一直端严威重，现在Bucky渐渐痊愈，他的心情宽松后，便不再那么拒人于千里之外。Stephen转而问他，“你仍然不信任他？”

Steve把酒杯递给走过的侍者，“你又为什么喜欢他？”

这话头一次说当玩笑，再问就不礼貌了，但是Steve却没有寻衅之意，无端勾起Stephen的好奇，他再反问回去，“为什么这么问？”

Steve沉吟了一下，目光一一扫过那些前复仇者，“我们这样的人，多少都有点毛病，不论怎么自我欺骗，我们也不是普通人，很难有一段稳定的关系，最终都只剩下彼此。士兵有退伍的一天，我们却只有一种退休方式。”

他没有说完，Stephen脑海中已经出现了古一法师的圆寂，但他拒绝接受，“悲观主义者，哈？如此说来，建立一个超级英雄约会网站倒是大有可为，我打赌雷神是最受欢迎的，绿巨人就不怎么样了……”

他嘴上说得浑不在意，脑子里却飞快地出现了一连串糟糕的类比，钢铁侠和Pepper分手了，绿巨人曾经有个科学家前女友，雷神的前女友，听说蜘蛛侠也……Stephen是个法师，深谙命数，此刻花团锦簇、歌舞升平中Steve却说起死亡和分别，如同诅咒，非常不祥。

他突然闭嘴，放下酒杯，转身就走。

 

音乐转成华尔兹，人们开始跳舞。Everett总算松了一口气，伸手去盛奶油松茸龙虾卷，却有人抢先一步，他回头，看到Bucky把虾卷塞进嘴巴里，绿色的大眼睛眼角弯起一道细细的涟漪，红嫩的嘴唇包着一个满含食物的笑，又快活又好看。

“要不要跳舞？”他咽下嘴里的食物方才开口，兴致昂扬。

“我和你？”Everett有点惊讶又有点好笑。

Bucky耸耸肩，“为什么不？”

他伸手拉过他，往前一带，左手的铁臂扶住了Everett的腰，右手把他的手臂撑开，转着圈进了舞池。

Everett被迫跟上他的舞步，微微有点脸红，“为什么我要跳女步？”

“我想跳男步。”Bucky说得理所当然。他不知道是不是喝了酒，眼睛里蓄满了星光，声调也比平时轻跳，嘴唇扬着笑容，扶桑花勾出的艳丽。他们很快转到了舞池中间，周围都是男女舞者，两个男人，其中一个还是Everett，周围的人便停下舞步，让出了中心。Everett很快调整了自己，跳舞是协作也是抗衡，他从来不输。

一曲终了，不远处灯光模拟的烟花盛放。Bucky还拉着Everett，两人看着彼此在忽明忽暗的光线中的脸，相视而笑，一时还有些恍惚，直到有人掰过Everett的肩膀，声音低沉，“我才走开一下下。”

Everett笑出声来，他似乎也被Bucky的快乐感染了，双手捧住Stephen的脸颊，踮起脚亲了亲他，“那你最好一步也别离开。”

Stephen看着他笑得无忧无虑，跟刚才和宾客周旋时候的笑容全然不一样，笑得好像傻瓜，睫毛眨眨，鼻子皱皱，没有一丝矫饰，心中方才的不快和隐隐的害怕一下子烟消云散，只剩下满心满意的喜爱，“不离开。”

他俩对着傻笑，Steve也走过来带Bucky。Bucky喝了国王调制的特质酒，此时一手勾着Steve的脖子，侧过头来靠在他宽宽的肩膀上，长长的刘海垂下，目光迷离，有种安然的喜悦，“Steve……”

“Bucky。”

“我们要回家了。”他像小孩子一样把头拧过去，下巴抵着Steve的肩膀，双手围住他的腰，跟14岁的Barnes那样撒娇，“我们要回家了，小Steve。”

Steve心中无限的酸涩柔情，他伸手抱住他，一下一下抚摩他的长发，在他耳边低语，声音又轻又暖，“对，我带你回家，Bucky。”

 

TBC

 

国王的振金眼都要瞎了，来人，把他们都给丢出去！

 

群里的姑娘说冬冬和玫瑰跳舞是洋娃娃和小熊跳舞哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，为何如此形象！！！！！！


	14. Chapter 14

BGM：http://music.163.com/#/song?id=41554431

 

上飞机前，提恰拉和Steve说，“你们知道，我这儿永远为你们敞开大门。”

“谢谢。”Steve和他握手。说来奇怪，他的战友来来去去，他们在战场上生死相托，平日里却难有共鸣，甚至立场相左，反而是这位国王，纯粹、自信、坚定，难得投契。

提恰拉目光投向Bucky，温和到甚至温柔，Bucky垂下睫毛，他与他几乎没有单独相处过，此时迎着这目光有些不知所措。好在提恰拉很快微笑起来，“保重，Barnes。”

他一直叫他Barnes，不是Bucky，也不是James。

话别了这两位，提恰拉才走过来告别老友。Everett戴着大墨镜，遮了半张脸，嘴角含笑，“下次来，我估计就是度假了。”

提恰拉假装叹口气，目光斜过一旁的法师，突然说，“你知道吗，我最近在Fa cebook上遇到了Ben，我们加了好友，我还邀请他来瓦坎达玩，他一直问我你好不好。”

Everett笑容僵在脸上，舌头打结，“啊……是吗？”

提恰拉笑呵呵走了，留下Stephen一个劲的在身后追问Everett，“谁是Ben……Keny？到底是谁？”

 

飞机降落在机场，有交接人员在等他们，Everett要处理的事情很多，一下飞机就被人拥着走了，Stephen无聊跟着Steve和Bucky等在休息室，大长腿搁在茶几上，玩手机。

突然门开了，Stephen抬起眼睛，门口鱼贯而入十几个人，都是西装革履的officer打扮，但耳朵上别着通讯器，脚步训练有素，走进房间，站位分明。

Steve已经站起来了，Bucky也想站，却被他用手势制止了。

为首的黑发男人比美国队长还要壮实，他亮了亮衣服里的身份牌，公事公办地开口，“请James Barnes先生和我们一起走。”

“他跟我一起。”

黑发男人似乎听到什么笑话，“这儿不是你说了算。”

“我在的地方，就是我说了算。”Steve回答。

一言不合，眼看要起冲突，身后的一个稍矮的男人上前一步，“这是Mr Ross的命令。”

Steve目光投向他，但脸上却没有任何松动的表情，那意思很明白，谁的命令都没用。

没想到那人突然转过头，冲Stephen又说了一遍，“这是Mr Ross的命令。”

Stephen本来坐在沙发上看戏，此时怔了怔，微微皱起眉头。Steve不等他回答，冷冷一笑，“华深顿发你工资吗，Doctor Strange？”

Stephen莫名躺枪，冒起一股邪火，他收回腿，在沙发上坐直了，盯着那个传话的小子，“Everett在哪。”

一直没有出声的Bucky此时站了起来，“我跟你走。”

“Bucky！”

Bucky眼角弯起来，他瞟一眼Stephen，向Steve轻轻点点头，“我相信我的医生，我也相信Everett。”

“我们可以走了吗？”他上前一步，对黑发男人说。

男人点点头，面无表情地说，“谢谢配合。”他伸出右手，Bucky犹豫了一下，也伸出了振金铁手与他相握。顷刻之间，铁臂被一股沉重的力量吸住，就像陷进泥潭里，Bucky瞬间睁大了眼睛，右手拼尽全力向对方捣过去，而那人却吸着他的铁臂以和他身形不符的灵巧姿态拧过身，把Bucky的手反折到背后，双手合拢，将他两条手臂吸在了一起。

一切发生得太快了，Bucky被压着跪倒在地，长发垂落，他粗喘着，从牙缝里发出一声不甘的怒吼。

Steve早在他被伏击的瞬间就出手了，却被有备而来的石兵们纠缠住，此时他们衣衫尽裂，露出了机械身躯，全是半机器人。

“请配合我们执 法。”

 

Everett微笑地签完最后一份文件，他转身要走，却被拦下了。

“Mr Ross。”

Everett顺着他的指引，走到巨大的落地窗前，一辆黑色的没有牌照的车停下，Amanda Waller从车上下来。

Everett眯起眼睛，转向身旁的雇员，“我能打个电话吗？”

对方给了他一个抱歉的眼神。

Amanda雷厉风行地走进来，她友好地向Everett伸出手，“欢迎回来。”

Everett有一瞬间想转身就走，但他仍然握住了她的手，力道适中地摇了摇。

“我知道你有很多问题，但是先等一等。”Amanda来回走了两步，接着张开双手，就像和她的闺蜜宣布她要结婚那样露出准备好的夸张的笑容，“恭喜你，Everett，但愿我是第一个告诉你的，你将荣升成为我们亚tai区的新总指～挥。”

Everett努力控制自己的表情，他学过这个，当你面对突发事件，毫无准备，又必须做出反应的时候，你最好让你的面部肌肉保持在稳定的位置，不要让任何人看出你的动摇。

“我不明白。”

“我知道。”Amanda上前一步，拉近了两人的距离，亲切地说，“你圆满地完成了冬兵任务——是的，之前因为某些我们都知道的原因，白房子对你产生了不必要的疑虑，但是，你，Everett，就像过去每一次一样，用你的行动证明了你仍然是我们中最优秀的。”

Everett知道自己现在最好笑一下，他牵起嘴角，“谢谢，但是老实说……这次我回来——我打算辞职。”他直视Amanda，忽然有些好笑地想，瞧，现在轮到她不知如何反应了。

Amanda只停顿了两秒，她抿了抿嘴唇，“Everett。”

“我已经决定了。”Everett不想听任何多余的建议，他拿起沙发上的公文包，“我会在这周内交上我的辞职信，标准程序，祝你生活愉快，Amanda。”他礼貌地绕过她，准备离开。

“Stephen Strange。”

Everett背对着Amanda收住了脚步，这个突如其来的名字让他的呼吸一窒，他的大脑飞快地转动着——Stephen？为什么，她想做什么，我遗漏了什么……

“你一定在想你遗漏了什么？”Amanda走到沙发边，坐下，给自己点了一支烟，她并不去看身后的Everett，她知道他走不出这个门，“在柏林，我们都已经成功抓到冬兵了，但是没想到半路杀出了美国队长。Steve Rogers为了他的挚爱，不惜一个人对抗一百二十个国家，他做到了，复仇者分崩离析，协议成了笑话。但是你，Everett，你带回了冬兵，带回了美国队长，我们的tao*犯们都回来了，多亏了你，Everett，这是你做出的贡献。”

“谢谢，再一次？所以我可以走了吗？”

“——这也让我们看到了你更多的潜能，比如……猜猜看，Stephen Strange可以为你，为我们做些什么？”

Everett全身都僵住了，一瞬间——冬兵手臂里被植入扎 担，突西的特·展~队，被做了手脚的手机，莫名其妙的卧~底，白房子的不信任，Amanda的来访——一切都串联起来，他只觉得头皮炸裂，愤怒让他几乎难以站稳，他转身面向Amanda，拎着公文包的右手紧握成拳，青筋爆显，他无法控制地朝她怒吼，“你们怎么敢！”

对自己人设下的局，从一开始这就是针对Everett设下的局，如果他能活着带回冬兵，就足以证明他能控制Stephen，一举两得，如果他失败了……必要的损耗而已。

“作战总是要冒风险的，我以为你懂，何况你做得很好，就像你说的一样，这个世界唯一的至尊法师心甘情愿地匍匐在你脚下，为你驱策。”Amanda把烟头按在烟灰缸里，她快步走上前，丝毫不害怕近乎崩溃的Everett，激动地扶住他颤抖的肩膀，低声说，“你说过的，Everett，你可以控制他，他爱你，让这个世界上最有力量的人之一为我们所用。你一直都是协议的支持者，但你我都知道，协议是如此单薄，唯有爱，才能让他为你生，为你死，Everett，我们所需要的不过是你给他方向，给他必要的引导，这是双赢的局面，我们也将全力帮助他成为复仇者新的核心，我们需要一个强有力的纽带，帮助我们重新整合这些超能力者，而你，就是那个纽带。”

Everett不可思议地看着她，“你觉得我会答应吗？”

Amanda露出可爱的表情，就像Everett在说什么傻话，“你当然会答应，这是最好的结果。当然如果你做出不一样的选择，Stephen也要签协议，和其他复仇者一样，他会换一个管理人，不像你这样可爱，他肯定也不喜欢。至于你，你可以辞职，但是你知道的，对于一些特别的雇员，我们会公布他的身份档案，你曾经的履历会为你退休后的生活带来不少‘乐趣’，相信我，我处理过不少这样的Case。”

Amanda瞧着Everett，她的眼睛不动，却把Everett的每一次呼吸停顿都计算在内，他们都是一所学校毕业，受过相同的训练，她还是不能看透他，即便在此时此刻，他已经陷入死局，他仍旧不露一丝缝隙于她窥伺他的内心。他沉默着，被愤怒烧红的脸渐渐褪去情绪，呼吸慢慢平复，他走到桌边，把公文包放在桌上，双手撑着桌子，Amanda静静看着他躬身的背影，默默在心里数，1，2，3……不要让我失望，Everett……

 

半机器人被Steve撕裂成半，腹部冒着烟摔倒在Stephen脚边，他嫌弃地从他身上跨过去，却被抓住了脚。

“Mr Ross……Mr Ross……”机械地重复着，Stephen一脚踩在它的手臂上，他不喜欢Everett的名字在这个半机器人嘴里的。他踢开脚边的一截金属，看向远处的Steve，Steve走去扶住Bucky，转身到他背后，他的手腕被吸在一起，无法动弹。

电话就在这时候响起，Stephen看一眼，扬起眉毛，边走边接通了。

“时间算得真好，我们刚刚健身完毕。”Stephen没好气地说，他努力控制自己的脾气，但是“Mr Ross的命令”还是让他很不舒服，“……说真的，你在哪，Keny？”

听筒里沉默着，没有声音，Stephen把手机从耳边拿开看看，皱起眉头，“你在听吗？”

“Stephen。”Everett的声音传来，“我需要你把Bucky带到神盾局。”

Stephen停住了脚步。

Everett没有听到回答，又重复了一遍，“Stephen，带Bucky到神盾局，现在。”

Stephen看着Steve扶着Bucky单膝跪下，Bucky别扭地靠在他身上，侧过头来，从长发下看到Stephen，有些尴尬地撅了撅嘴，他用口型说，“手黏住了，Doctor。”

“为什么……不，不用告诉我为什么，我只想问，你知不知道你在做什么，Everett。”

Everett急促地喘息了一声，好一会儿，才说话，“我会解释的，但不是现在，Stephen，我需要你把Bucky带来，没时间了。”

“那些机器人是你安排的？”

“Stephen……”

“所以一切都是你计划好的，包括我？”

“Stephen！”Everett大喊，却又马上放缓了声音，“我真的需要你带Bucky到神盾局。”

Stephen闭上眼睛，他能看到Everett坐在办公桌前，扯开领口，气急败坏地给他打电话，还要强制自己不要发火。

“……这是命令？”

听筒里一瞬间连呼吸都听不到，只有漫长的寂静，就在Stephen以为Everett不会回答的时候，他才听到他的低语，在他耳边，就像他环抱着他，靠在他的肩头，“是请求，我永远都不会命令你。”

Stephen没有回答，他挂掉了电话，收进怀里，走向Steve和Bucky，Steve抬起头看向他，他们目光相接，Stephen看到Steve突然之间上前一步，把Bucky护在身后，他还没明白他为何突然做出如此反应，他发现自己已经发动了公击。他看到Steve没有盾牌的保护，被他的能量震得飞了出去，他看到Bucky不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，身体顺着Steve飞出去的方向扑过去，他看到自己一把擒住了Bucky的胳膊，把他拽向自己，Bucky的长发凌乱地滑过面庞，闪现他又惊又怒，痛苦万分的眼神。

他听到自己说，“对不起。”

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

作者：口罩  
链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/400358_f34c5ab  
来源：LOFTER  
“Keny，你会带他回家过圣诞节吧，你上次说你们要结婚了，我翻出了我的裙子，就是你姐姐婚礼上我穿过的那条，腰围太窄了，老天知道我胖了多少……”  
Everett微笑着听妈妈絮絮叨叨，手指无意识地拨弄着藏在衬衫下的时间宝石。他坐在办公桌上，脚抵着飘窗。这间新办公室位于大厦的顶楼，落地窗外，抬头是云海翻滚，低头能看到马路纵横，傍晚夕阳落进来的时候，半个房间都是橙黄色的。  
敲门声响起，他转过身，Sharon走进来，他点点头，回身跟妈妈话别，“婚礼的事情不着急，不过你是应该减肥了，妈妈，为了你的健康着想，少吃点糖。”  
挂了电话，他从办公桌上跳下来，卷起衣袖，拉开椅子坐下，“你看过财务部的明年预算了吗？我有点惊讶，这样的预算能到我这里，你有审核过吗？”  
他把报表甩给Sharon，报表在桌沿边滑出几公分，没有落下。Sharon垂下眼睛，却没有去动，她沉默了一下，开口，“Everett，冬日战士上午已经转移到了华盛顿……”  
Everett抬起头，Sharon闭上了嘴，她伸手拿过报表，贴在胸前，她转身走向门外。Everett看到她越走越慢，最终停在门前，她转过身，“我真的不明白。”  
“你不需要明白。”Everett把笔丢进笔筒，“出去。”

 

在神盾局，Stephen等到了Everett。他带着特战队的人从天桥上走过来，他走在最前面，比那些高大魁梧的战士们整整小了一圈，但所有人都不敢越过他。他走到跟前，抬了抬手，身后的人上前从两边夹住Bucky，Bucky始终垂着头，长发遮盖住了脸，双手背在身后，无动于衷地被带走。  
Stephen看着他们走远了，他转过身，一手耙过头发，突然之间暴起一拳砸在天桥的钢化护栏上，护栏断了一截，从高空坠下，两边则像树枝一样七歪八扭地延伸出去。Everett立刻探出头，往下看看，“你会砸到人的。”  
Stephen回头望向他，一瞬间都气笑了，“这就是你要跟我说的，Everett。”他摊开手，夸张地划过，“这一切发生后，这就是你要对我说的？”  
Everett面对他，神情平静，“抱歉，我没想到需要劳烦你出手，是我预测失误。”  
Stephen被他说得愣住了，是真的无话可说，他张开嘴，半个字都吐不出来，只是看着他的爱人，他不明白到底发生了什么事，他上前一把握住他的肩膀，用力摇晃他，“Everett……Keny，你怎么了，你告诉我，是不是发生了什么，是不是有人威胁你？”  
Everett温柔地摇摇头，他顺势环住Stephen的腰，把自己贴近他的胸口，Stephen本能地抱住他，他们在空旷的天桥通道里抱在一起，像在深海里一般没有安全感，周围都是急流暗涌，也许只是刹那，他们就会被推向不同的方向，尘海茫茫，再难相见。  
“你还记得你说过的话吗，我们第一次见到的时候？”Everett抬起头，他希望自己仍然能像刚才一样冷静，但是Stephen怀抱里熟悉的味道，冲得他鼻子发酸，他深吸一口气，但愿自己能笑得自然一点，蓝色的眼睛却终究是浮起了一层淡粉色的雾，让他难以看清Stephen的表情，“你记得吗？”  
Stephen点点头，低声说，“我会保护你。”  
“你会为我做任何事吗？”他紧跟着问，目光似要抓住他，眼睛里都是血丝。  
Stephen良久没有说话，最终低下头把嘴唇贴在他薄薄的眼皮上，Everett闭上眼睛，眼泪从睫毛上滚落，他听到他轻声叹息，“我答应你。”

 

Everett下班回家就钻进了厨房，他从柜子里翻出烹饪书，心烦意乱地翻了一阵，又丢回去，他还是打电话叫了外卖，纽约最贵的餐厅，他动用了一点小手段。Stephen回来的时候，怔了一怔，他没想到Everett那么早就下班，更没想到整间房间点满了蜡烛，他的小男友盘腿坐在地上，在沙发前铺了一条他从瓦坎达带回来的毯子，他很认真地把食物摆盘，却没有拍照。看到他来了，他有点不好意思又有点懊恼，“我以为你还要晚一点。”  
Stephen走过来，被他拉着在身边坐下，他在高脚杯里倒上酒，递给他，Stephen接过顺从地喝了一口，“今天是……什么日子，我是不是错过了什么？”  
“没有。”Everett摇摇头，开心地像小孩子，把头斜靠在他肩上蹭了蹭，“庆祝我们回纽约日？如果你需要一个理由的话。”  
“好吧。”Stephen笑笑，没说什么。  
Everett并没有在意，伸手拿过叉子，喂到他嘴边，“我做的，尝尝看。”  
Stephen挑挑眉，张嘴吃下去，“唔……真的是你做的吗？”  
Everett抿着嘴偷笑，他好像没有喝酒就醉了，他爬到他腿上，伸手把Stephen推得后背抵上沙发，俯下身亲他，鼻子蹭着他的鼻子，脸颊贴着他的脸颊，他的手爬上他的脖子，手指绕着他软软的发尾。  
他们亲到Stephen忍不住想要更多，Everett才稍稍退开，迷蒙的烛光里，他看起来又美丽又哀伤，像跃动的小小烛苗，随时会熄灭，Stephen想要用手拢住他，保护他免受风雨，又怕被他灼伤。他一把把他抱起来放在沙发上，Everett双脚像树袋熊一样缠上来，他们紧紧地贴在一起，Stephen低头深深地凝视着他，直到Everett抬手遮住眼睛，他低低说，“把蜡烛熄灭，我想在黑暗里做。”  
Stephen没问为什么，他抬手，屋子里刹那像落幕般被安心的黑色包裹。  
Everett终于放下手，让眼泪斜流过脸颊。

 

Stephen早上醒来，Everett已经去上班了。他打开电视，新闻里正在放Bucky的审判，他被押解着从法院走出来，记者们一拥而上，闪光灯亮成一片，他抬起胳膊想要挡一挡，立刻被身边的人压制住，他只好低下头，仍然有人把长长的摄像头伸过去，从下往上探照他的脸。  
新闻里说，他面临最高刑期。  
Stephen看到Bucky在迈下台阶最后一步的时候站住了，他回过头，这一次镜头终于可以完整地拍到他的脸，他朝不远处的围栏外望去——那里有一群人举着牌子在大喊“他是无罪的！”“他是国家英雄！”“James Barnes中士！”  
Bucky的嘴唇动了动，人头攒动，人们把话筒和摄像机争先恐后地聚到他眼前，挡住了他的视线。  
“你承认自己的罪行吗？你认为自己是无罪的吗？”“你对支持你的人怎么看？”“你会对受害者公开道歉吗？”“你会对Tony Stark道歉吗？”  
Bucky淡粉色的嘴唇轻抿，看到他似乎可能开口，媒体疯狂地往前凑。  
“我叫Bucky。”最终，他只是小声说，他低下头望着自己的双脚，就像重新站在梦中的黑沉沉的水面之上，这一次，每一次，他都会坠落，没有人能抓住他，总是差一点点，手在风中擦过，他碎裂成无数透明的镜片，每一片里都藏着他永远无法实现的美丽人生。  
Stephen在沙发上躬身抱住头，他努力呼吸着，就像脖子上被套了一根绳索，越收越紧，他快要窒息了。突然之间，他猛然抬头，充血的眼睛重新看向屏幕，他在人群中寻找Steve的身影，没有，他不相信他不在，他应该在的，神色肃穆眉头紧皱地站在人群中，穿着西装，宣布这是不公平的，他会为了他的爱人继续奔走呐喊。他也会穿着制服，拨开人群，用拳头要一份公~~义，永远站在Bucky身前，为他而战。  
他不会不在，他不应该不在！  
Stephen迅速穿上衣服，想了想又换上了法师的装束，披上了斗篷。临走前，他才注意到Everett贴心地留了早餐，一个造型滑稽的太阳蛋放在破破烂烂的三明治上——这可能是他能做得最好的了。Stephen神色复杂地看着早餐，他再一次环视这个房间，阳光从窗格子里斜射进来，在地毯上留下一个圆形的光斑，如同一枚光阴的烙印。他记起了瓦坎达那间被他留在时间之外的小木屋——终究是太傻了，就算时间可以停下来，人却不会停下来。

 

Stephen在神盾局遇到了Tony Stark，他戴着大墨镜，脸色很不好，看到Stephen，他停了停，又继续往前走。  
Stephen站在原地，踌躇了一秒，瞬移到了Everett的办公室。Everett不在，他在他的那间新办公室里来回走了几步，突然走到办公桌前，桌上有Everett用惯的笔、马克杯，他从瓦坎达带回的豹神装饰品，还有几个相框，相框里有他和妈妈的照片，他和姐姐以及侄子侄女的照片，但是没有他和Stephen的合照。

 

会议室里，Everett把协议递给Steve，Steve抬起眼睛，注视着他。Everett并不害怕，他回视着他，淡淡地说，“你签好了，Barnes会被转移到神盾局。我们已经为他准备好了全新的身份，他将在这里以新的身份服役，我想这是我能为你们做到的最好的结果。你也得承认，Rogers队长，你们不可能全身而退。”  
Steve的手指在协议上敲了敲，这里是高楼，窗户半开着，起风了，协议被吹着掀起一角，Steve半阖上眼睛，突然说，“Doctor Strange在哪里？”  
Everett没有想到他突然问Stephen，他微微皱眉，随即轻飘飘地说，“我家，我猜他还没有起床。”  
“他不需要为你卖命吗？”Steve讥讽地说，用眼神指指协议，“也签一份卖身契？”  
Everett薄唇勾起，愉悦地说道，“我想想，结婚证书算吗？Stephen可比你们任何人都听话，我勾勾手指，他就能帮我sha人，不枉我大费周章。”  
Steve轻笑，他歪过头，望向Everett身后，问，“真的吗，Doctor Strange？”  
Everett迅速转过身，他不知道自己的表情有多吓人，他只知道自己无法控制全身的颤抖。他眼睁睁地看着Stephen一步一步向他走过来，斗篷在身后扬起，暴涨的魔力让他的脸扭曲得好像在承受巨大的痛苦，他一把抓住Everett，伤痕累累的手紧拽着他的西装领子，把他扯向他，咬牙切齿，“你再说一遍！”  
Everett急忙伸手扶住他的胳膊，他想要贴过去，却被Stephen禁锢在原地，不让他靠近他分毫。  
“你听我解释，Stephen……”他哽咽着。  
Stephen却突然松手，他退后一步，燃烧的愤怒像燎原烈火般呼啸而过，瞬间只有漫漫灰烬，怒火熄灭后，只剩下空荡荡的虚茫，他低头苦笑，“错误。”  
“什么错误？”Everett急急地上前，伸手想要碰触他，却被他毫不留情地打开。  
“我的错误。”Stephen看着他，笑起来，他笑得眼神冰冷，“是我搞错了，从一开始就搞错了，你不是他，你不是John Waston。”  
Everett僵住了，脸色煞白，好像被一枪洞穿了心脏，如果说刚才他还在装模作样地哀哀祈求，此时他全然被冻住了，他轻轻地开口，不敢大声，嗓子喑哑，“谁是John Waston？”  
Stephen几乎是欣赏着他的崩溃，他上前一步，伸出手指，沿着Everett的脸庞徐徐划过，温柔地说，“我爱的人。”  
Steve站起来，他沉默地看着这一切。Stephen突然一扬手，桌上的协议被无名之火烧成了一团灰，“对不起。”他对Steve说。  
Steve摇了摇头。  
Stephen伸手打开了空间通道，“让我们修正这一切，去救你的Bucky。”说完，他率先消失，Steve跟着踏入，没有回头再看一眼Everett。

 

Everett扶着桌沿坐下，他一手掐住自己的虎口，低头把自己埋进手臂里，无声地喊出眼泪，痛不可遏。  
等他走出会议室，除了没有一点血色的脸，他衣冠整齐，头发都好好规整过了。他和迎面遇到的下属点点头，走进办公室，等他出来的时候，直接登上了楼顶的停机坪，全副武装的特~战~队和战~斗机器人都准备好出发去阻止复仇者们营救冬兵的行动。  
和这些超级英雄战斗几乎没有任何胜算，Everett下了飞机，道路封~~锁了，所有人都在等他的命令，他却像一块石头一样漠然。  
Amanda的电话飚过来，“Everett，让Stephen Strange阻止他们！”  
Everett在电话这头笑得苍白，“你不知道？Stephen Strange把我甩了。”  
电话里沉默了一瞬，Amanda的声音陡然尖锐，“Everett Ross！”  
Everett蒙住嘴，他突然觉得好好笑，这个世界上最了解他的人居然是Amanda，他只花了1秒钟就反应过来，哦，我的Amanda。  
“你究竟在做什么？”Amanda恨不得顺着电话线伸手过来揪住他，“Everett，你到底有多心狠？”  
Everett目光阴郁地落在地上，他缓缓摇头，“你应该问我有多爱他。”  
Amanda一时间哑了，她想要说点什么，却又不知道说什么。她真的不懂Everett，她明明给了他最优厚的选择，他为什么要做出这样的选择。她还想在说什么，Everett却不想听了，“你知道，我们没有胜算，除非你联系上其他复仇者。”  
“Stark摆明了不想掺和这件事。”  
“那就没办法了。”Everett说，他的声音听起来很疲惫，“放心吧，Amanda，我会尽忠职守的。”  
他挂了电话，率先走进战~场。这一段街道，在繁忙的城市之中，却像被镜相空间隔开了，没有半个人。大厦像积木一样横倒，公路陡然升高，如凝固的瀑布，车子静静地停在上面，似一只一只安静趴伏的五彩甲壳虫。他走了一会儿才发现这里是他曾经在夜晚被Stephen带来的那条路，那一次他的拖鞋在风中遗落，他只好光着脚丫被他牵着走，斗篷覆在他肩头，温柔地包裹住他，让他不至于被夜风寒露冻感冒了。此时，他一个人既没有穿防护服也没有带任何武~~器，他径直往前走，像逆光飞行的鸟，他踩在那些碎石上，踉跄了一下，站稳了，手脚并用地爬上一处废墟，汗都出来了，他抬手擦擦汗，干净的脸上留下脏污的痕迹。这可能是他最狼狈的一次战斗了，他不会飞，不会魔法，没有千钧之力，他比一般人还要矮小，能走到今天，他有的只是战局中的断舍，是把自己丢进棋局的勇气，和运筹帷幄的自信，他人生中遇到过很多次绝境，也有很多次绝处逢生，他每一次都能赢。这一次他也赢了，他抬起头，天空被青灰色的积云堆簇，如万顷江河倾倒，他忍不住想起了卡玛泰姬苍茫的天空，高耸的雪山。他曾在雪山前合掌祈愿，要永远保护Stephen Strange。他做到了，代价是失去他的爱情，没关系，这就是Everett Ross会做的，为了更大的利益，牺牲不重要的东西，在他进入这一行的时候最先学到的，也是他人生的准则。  
他站在爆~裂的地面丛石之上，世界颠倒，城市濒死，仿佛提前窥到了末日的一秒，疾风从四面八方吹来，枪~~炮声越压越紧，如同巨人的脚步踏得整个地面战栗起来，碎石扑打在他身上，他的呼吸被憋在胸腔里，已经站立不稳。一块巨石从天而降，他闭上眼，突然之间，他被抱起来，他欣喜地睁开眼睛，Stephen并不看他，他抱着他腾跃而上，飞过丛丛高楼，越过滚滚河流，穿梭过繁忙的街道，无数行人停下脚步抬起头……阳光破开云层，他的侧脸在夕阳的余光中勾出金色的线条像刻在Everett心头的伤痕。他在一条安静的街道上把他放下，不带一丝留恋，转身就走，红色的斗篷像流水般滑过Everett的手背，也像流水一般握不住。  
“这是最后一次了。”他背对着他，丢下最后一句话。

 

圣诞节，Everett回家，他给每个亲戚都买了礼物，他以为又得面对一大堆尴尬的嘘寒问暖，但是所有的亲戚谈股票、谈升学、谈健身……就是没有人聊他泡汤的婚事，失约的男友，还有他被降职去了伦敦的事情——纽约一战，由于他的工作失利，复仇者们再次消失了。  
他怀疑他的妈妈提前跟所有亲戚都打了招呼，但是妈妈不承认，她在厨房里做柠檬香煎小牛腿，忙得不可开交，听到这话，把手一叉腰，拧身靠在流理台上，“你以为你是谁啊，人人都要围着你转，他们自己家里都是一堆破事，轮得到他们来叨叨我儿子？”  
Everett捧着咖啡，乖乖地听妈妈训，完了，上去拥抱妈妈。他久久地把脸埋在妈妈的脖子上，直到妈妈拍着他的后背，嘟囔，“我的傻南瓜。”  
他在家里度过了整个圣诞假期，帮妈妈料理花园，和邻居吵架，跟姐姐和她妻子打牌，带两个孩子去公园玩，感觉比上班还要忙，他的眼袋都深了，人也瘦了一圈。等到要走那天，两个孩子一左一右抱着他大腿，“我们可以去伦敦找你吗？Keny叔叔，求你了，我们想去看凯特王妃。”“还有福尔摩斯！”“还有蜘蛛侠！”“蜘蛛侠不是英国的，笨蛋！”  
Everett笑着弯下腰，他亲吻两个吵吵闹闹的孩子，“我想想……如果你们每个礼拜给Keny叔叔打电话的话，我就考虑一下。”  
他没让家里人送他，一个人去了机场，直到坐上出租车，他才觉得放松下来。他看着后视镜里逐渐消失的家，戴上墨镜，短暂地相聚，长久地分离，他已经懂得，孤独才是他所拥有最恒久的陪伴。

 

机场里，行人匆匆，他拖着行李快步穿过大厅，突然听到有人叫他的名字。  
“Keny……Everett！Everett Ross！”  
他转过身，摘下墨镜，睁大了眼睛，迟疑着喊出那个记忆深处的名字，“Ben。”  
Ben拖着行李，向他跑过来，“真的是你？我以为我眼花了！”  
Everett有点不知所措，他把墨镜收进上衣口袋，换了一只手拿包，“你……你这是去哪？”  
“我刚从柏林飞过来。”他有点激动地把身后的小提琴盒往身上背了背，“……你着急吗，我们多久没见了，八年，十年？你好不好？你后来去哪里了？”  
他问出一连串问题，Everett张张嘴一时不知从何处说起，Ben已经伸手带着他往一侧的咖啡厅走去。  
他们在咖啡厅里坐下，Ben看着他傻笑，他捋过深棕的卷发，摇头叹息，“真的太久了……又好像才是昨天，我还记得你那时候的样子。”  
Everett没有回答，他的眼中的Ben几乎没变，笑起来天真又坦率，但自己呢？自己恐怕早已经变成另外一个人了，老不可怕，可怕的是那些尘螨覆盖的人生无法被阳光洗透。  
“你还在拉琴吗？”Everett示意他摆在身旁的琴盒。  
“哦，是的。”Ben有点开心又有点羞涩，他摆弄了一下琴盒，“我在演奏团，我……曾经去干过别的，广告公司，房产，我甚至当过一段时间的健身教练，但是我发现我还是喜欢小提琴。”  
Everett微笑，他轻轻说，“我知道。”  
那时候他俩都没有多少钱，Everett下课去打工，攒了八个月的钱为就为了在他生日的时候送他一张在二手市场上炒到高价的唱片。他还记得Ben把他抱起来转圈，他们在雪地里一起欢笑着摔倒在地上，Everett想，我要为他买一把最好的小提琴，他值得最好的。他都不记得他们为什么会分手，也许只是一次吵架，或者一次没有做好准备就分别的旅行……  
Ben坐在咖啡厅里望着他的样子，就像那时候他们一起在图书馆，相对而坐，桌上堆满了零食、剪报、咖啡和无数的考试书，他们的脚挨在一起，抬起头来就是对方戴着眼镜的蠢蠢的样子。  
“你……结婚了。”Everett的眼神停在Ben无名指上的小环。  
Ben点点头，抑制不住脸上的幸福，“12年的时候。我们现在领养了两个男孩，你想看照片吗？”他不等Everett回答，就掏出了皮夹，Everett接过，那是一张夏天的海边合照，Ben和他的金发爱人把两个孩子夹在中间，一家人坐在太阳伞下，都被海边的阳光晒成粉红色。  
“真好……”Everett把皮夹还给他，“这一切。”  
Ben看着他，目光在他脸上轻轻描摹，他银白的头发，他眼角的皱纹，他笑容里易碎的部分，“你呢？”  
Everett轻舔嘴唇，很快扬起大大的笑脸，“我也结婚啦。他是个外科医生。”他扬扬手背，“做手术不方便，所以我们没有戴戒指，他送了我项链。”他的手指迅速抚过领口的位置，他大声说，“我们有一只猫一只狗。我们在纽约买了房子，婚礼是在希腊举办的，我妈妈和亲戚全都去了，简直要命，我的侄子和侄女是我们的花童，伴郎是……你还记得吗，你在乐团的鼓手朋友……婚礼是在一个晴天，天气特别热，冰淇淋是草莓薄荷味道的，我妈妈穿着长裙和他跳舞，开心得不得了……”他滔滔不绝地说着，说得他自己都相信了，白色的希腊婚礼，他研究了好久的婚礼网站，请帖上缀着玫瑰花，香槟酒是Stephen特制的，他的师兄王也来了，带着一群穿着长袍的僧侣，双手合十，用梵语为他们祝福。  
他演技特别好，他骗过了Stephen，骗得他离开他，此时此刻，他在哪里呢？无论在哪里，他都能自由随心做他的魔法师，不必为了Everett去做违心的事情，不必从雪山云巅坠入险恶人世，永远身在时间之外，心在苍穹之上。  
Everett应该得一个奥斯卡，他在心里微笑，他看到Ben为他高兴，他也忍不住高兴起来，他想我连自己也骗过了。  
“Everett，我真为你高兴。你……总是一个人承担太多，你不知道，有时候你让人充满了保护欲，却又不知如何才能保护你，你总是付出很多，却从不让人知道，当我们在一起的时候，每当我想为你做点什么，都发现自己很无力，那种感觉太糟糕了。”  
Everett有些失神，他刚要说什么，飞机广播响了。他俩一起凝神听着，却都不知道心思飘向何处，直到Everett深吸一口气，站了起来，“恐怕，我要走了。”  
Ben也站了起来，他看着Everett，他仍然和记忆里那样美，他想他一定不知道，他还记得那时候在学校里，他的朋友们打趣他，你的那朵刺人的小玫瑰，他每次都坐在在第一排，双手抱住书包，眼睛亮亮地听他拉琴，他不知道自己所有的曲子都曾是为他而作。  
Everett拉起行李，点点头，转身告别。他走着走着，却站住了，小提琴声如一线白浪从身后漫漫扑来，最终卷上他的裤脚，轻柔地拍打着他。他没有回头，这一刻，Stephen转身而去时一直不曾流出的眼泪终于夺眶而出，他捂住嘴，又急忙掏出墨镜戴上，他握紧行李箱，快步往前走，小提琴声温柔地缠绕着他，陪伴着他，去往他无法陪伴他的远方。

 

尾声  
2012年 伦敦 深秋  
John从诊所下班出来，已经很晚了。他竖起夹克的衣领，夜风袭人，他却并不想回去住处，他沿着街道慢行，时不时抬头看夜空，秋天的星空旷远，他把手插进口袋，在心里也是沉默的。他在一家寿司店停下，撩帘进去，老板看到他，打了个招呼。  
他在窗边的位置坐下，店里有一个老人，还有一对年轻情侣，除此之外就剩下他了，他双手握住暖暖的茶杯，大拇指无意识地划过杯壁。他抬起眼睛，目光不小心落在对面空空的座位上，那里摆着一副无人动的餐具，他立即垂下眼皮，他吞咽了一下，紧握住茶杯。  
也就在这时，一阵突如其来的战栗席卷他全身，他还没有明白是怎么回事，心底就有一个声音超越任何理性，急迫地低语，“Sherlock。”  
他抬起头，本能地顺着那股感觉望向窗外，远处暗淡的街灯下有个高瘦的身影，John就像一瞬间被抽去了每一根骨头，他完全不能动弹。  
上帝啊，上帝啊，上帝啊……  
他在心里疯狂地呼唤着，神，你把他带回来了是吗？你听到我的祈祷了？你怜悯我，把他送回我身边了对吗？  
他不敢动，怕这只是一个梦境，就像他无数次在公寓里半夜醒来时追寻的梦境退潮后留下的星星点点。他眼睁睁看着那个人从暗处走出，灯光照亮了他的模样，John连呼吸都凝结了，心脏像被烧红的铁链勒住，疼痛得顷刻就要死去。他看起来就是Sherlock，可他又不是Sherlock，他比Sherlock还要瘦，两鬓斑白，整张脸全靠颧骨支撑着，眼睛深陷在黑色之中，似鬼魅亡灵，他看着John的样子又凶恶又绝望，就像那些最疯的yin君子，走火入魔……  
当他走近，他突然伸手按在玻璃上，那双手如同被地狱的烈焰熬烧过。

老板从厨房里端出寿司，愣了愣，那个经常来的医生已经走了，只有茶杯留在桌上，散发着袅袅热气，一口未动。

 

END


	16. 番外

闹鬼番外 这个番外是盾冬，但是跟后文关系很大，所以要写在前面

BGMhttp://music.163.com/#/song?id=445867344

 

酒保是个中年人，蓄着小胡子，两鬓斑白，他熟练地把酒瓶在两只手里来回倒，摆明了是炫技，他细长的眼睛抬抬，似乎是专门显摆给Bucky看的。

Bucky也很给面子地冲他笑笑，把酒杯推过去。

“Hypnos。”

“什么？”

“我调的酒。”酒保把酒倒进玻璃杯里，蓝色的酒液灌进酒杯里，升腾起淡淡的琥珀色雾气，如梦似幻。

Bucky张开嘴，哇哦，他伸手去拿酒杯，却被酒保扣住了，他们四面相对，酒保的声音低沉，“truth or dare？”

Bucky正要回答，酒巴的门打开了，他回过头去，眼睛亮起来，Steve穿着军装走进来。他也一眼看到Bucky，端肃的脸上立刻绽开笑容，他大步朝他走过去，他走得那么稳，宽宽的肩膀一点不歪斜，皮鞋踩在地上，灯光跟着亮起来，吉他拨动，鼓点跟进，Bucky情不自禁地从座位上站起来。

Steve转眼到了面前，他的头发铮亮，一定用小梳子仔仔细细梳过，他穿着戴领章的军服，胸口还挂着勋章，他用好看的蓝眼睛专专心心地看着Bucky，笑出七颗雪白的牙齿，“Bucky。”

Bucky也跟着笑，他想笑还想落泪，他不明白为什么。

Steve伸手按住他的肩膀，用力按了按，“怎么不去跳舞，没有入眼的姑娘？”

Bucky想，对啊，为什么不去跳舞傻坐着，不过他从来都要抢一头，“你呢，怎么不去请我们的Carter小姐跳舞，我的小Steve不敢，美国队长也不敢吗？”

Steve不以为然地笑笑，他揽住Bucky的肩膀一块儿坐下，凑到他耳边低声说话，暖暖的气息烫过他的耳垂，“不急。”

Bucky的心跳突然之间找不到节拍，他斜过眼睛看他，Steve的唇角隐没在光线尽头，他淡金色的睫毛垂下，一点流光泄露，抓到了Bucky偷偷摸摸的眼神。

“Steve Rogers。”

Peggy Carter从人群中走出，她的红裙轻摇，笑意盈盈的目光从Steve身上转到Bucky身上，最终又回到Steve身上，“有没有这个荣幸请你跳舞。”

Steve转头跟Bucky眨眨眼——急什么，是不是——他从容地从座位上站起来，牵过Peggy，高大的身躯掌握着她，带着她转入舞池。

Bucky看着他们在灯光下相拥又分开，旋转继而慢步，他微笑着抿抿嘴唇。

 

“truth or dare？”

Bucky回头，酒保擦着杯子，目光停留在他脸上。

Bucky伸手够到杯子，细长的食指在杯壁上划过，他垂下眼睛，灯光暗下去，音乐停止了，一切隐没在黑暗中，只有他自己的呼吸，像潮汐拍打着海岸，几万年。

突然，他抓起杯子，一饮而尽，他吐出一口呼吸，舔了舔湿润的嘴唇。

酒保看着他，微笑地点了点头。

Bucky站起来，他拨开人群，急切而粗鲁，他大步向Steve奔去，直到他伸手抓住了他放在女孩腰间的手臂。

“Bucky？”Steve望着他，停下脚步。

“这支舞是我的，Steve。”Bucky紧紧抓着Steve的手臂，绿色的眼睛坚定地看着他，毫不退缩。

Steve看着他，低头笑，笑得Bucky的心像落在水里，沉沉浮浮，涨满了要溢出的疼痛。这个坏家伙终于伸手握住了他，他比他稍大一点的手把他的手稳稳地收进掌心，他带着他往前走，Bucky亦步亦趋地跟着他，像手脚僵硬的木头人，他变成了不会跳舞的那个，直到Steve的另外一只手扶住了他的背，将他带到舞池中心。

人群早已消失，灯光落下，像星辰和月亮，音乐慢慢响起来，从头开始，只为他俩，不错过一个节拍。

Steve带着他旋转起来，他们越转越快。

在旋转中，Steve笑得眼角挤出了褶子，他们穿着愚蠢的背心和牛仔裤在家里二楼的地板上跳舞，Steve被 Bucky拉着往前踩到了刚刚投稿的漫画。他扶住他的腰，顺着他一起倾倒，“Bucky，我成功了！”

“我知道！我知道！”Bucky气喘吁吁地坐在地上，把Steve扯下来，抱着他一起滚到，“你肯定能成功。”

Steve的第一个漫画连载在报纸上发行，画的是一只参军的小熊的故事，Steve叫他Bucky熊，那时候战争刚刚结束不久，大家还沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，漫画一下子风靡了。他们赚了好多钱，可以搬到更宽敞的房子里。Bucky也学着画画，他趴在Steve的宽宽的肩膀上画小熊，小狐狸，小象，画他们早晨做的事情，Steve唉声叹气。

后来，还有更好的事情，他们领养了一条狗，又有了一只猫，再后来失业大潮里，他们领养了一个弃婴，James。

他们去布鲁克林大桥下放风筝，教James骑脚踏车。夏天，他们去了大峡谷，天气很好，James和猫咪狗狗睡成一窝，Bucky和Steve睡成一窝，半夜，帐篷塌了，他们互相埋怨。

圣诞节，James带着女朋友回家了，Bucky放起老唱片，看他的孩子们跳舞，Steve坐在他身边，忍不住轻轻搂住他的肩膀。

James有了第一个孩子，第二个孩子，第三个孩子，他们在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳，在走廊上吵闹，狗狗和猫咪，孩子，家里没一刻安静。

2000年的国庆节，Steve应邀去参加纪念二战演讲。James扶着Bucky坐到第一排，到处都是年轻的英俊的军人，Steve头发白了，满脸褶子，穿着他退役时候的军装，胸前挂着勋章，站在演讲台上，“他是不是好英俊？”Bucky害羞地跟James说。

结束了演讲，James开车送他们回家，他俩一路上又开始拌嘴，为了1940年还是1938年的某场战役，谁记得清，那么久远的事情。

“你差点掉下去，吓坏我了，还好我抓住了你！”

“没有的事情，你净瞎说，老糊涂了。”

James看着后视镜里两个头发花白的军人，摇头笑。

晚上，Bucky不许Steve脱军装，他缠着他，要和他跳舞。他们点起了蜡烛，在窗台上，茶几上，桌子上，烛光微微颤颤地跃动，Bucky被Steve搂着，他们慢慢地，慢慢地旋转，不敢稍快一步，他俩都老了。

白发和皱纹，安静而幸福地在他们身上生长着，Steve拥抱着Bucky。

他们慢慢转着圈，直到蜡烛熄灭，直到最后一个音符落下。

黑暗中，Bucky张开的怀抱里，空空如也，他欣然地微笑着，泪水爬满了脸颊。

酒保走向他，他洞悉一切的眼睛深深地注视着Bucky，像雪山和天空，包容伤痛，稀释悲伤。

“我是在做梦吗？”Bucky小小声地问，不等他回答，又破涕微笑，“当然是做梦。”

我掉下去了，1944年。

“但是也不纯粹是梦，只差一点点，如果他抓住我！”Bucky急切地说，“只差一点点，就不是梦了，只差一点点，那么好的，就不是梦了。”

是Bucky Baners本可以拥有的一生，是Steve Rogers本可以拥有的一生。

酒保，Stephen Strange几乎能感受到同样的疼痛，他望着眼前的人，没有办法安慰他，什么样的安慰在他支离破碎的生命中都显得如此空洞，如此轻浮，他所能做的只是帮助他，尽可能地帮助他。

他走上前，伸手，Bucky躲了一下，但他望着Stephen的眼睛，渐渐地放松了肩膀，他垂下头，看到了空空的左臂，看到了伤痕累累的身躯，他看到自己赤裸着脚，站在水面之上。

他猛然抬起头，刚要张嘴呼救，突然身子下陷，他徒劳地向虚空中攀求一只援手，但没有，他落进了水中，向黑暗深处沉下去，他渐渐闭上了眼睛，在光波荡漾的最后时刻，他只能听到一声沉重的叹息。

 

Stephen伸手碰了碰Bucky的额头，他转过脸，看向身旁的Steve，沉声说，“手术很成功，我想他很快会醒过来。”

Steve几乎肉眼可见地放松下来，可能是紧张时间太久了，他挤出一个略显僵硬的笑容，“谢谢,doctor。”

Stephen疲惫地摇摇头，他转过头看向他沉睡的病人，突然被一阵揪心的难过袭击，他一向高傲，不愿在人前展露，只是默默地在心中念出这个名字——Bucky Barnes。

帮助他。

他绕过Steve，其他医护人员还在做着收尾工作，他率先走出手术室，他知道Everett一直等在外面，此时此刻，他分外想见到他，想拥抱他，想告诉他，他想和他一世到老，永不分离。

 

END


End file.
